More alike than we realise
by purpleone
Summary: An alternative retelling inspired by series 1 with some twists and changes to our favourite characters.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Tony Grounds and the BBC. I've just borrowed them for some fun.

 **Brize Norton, October 2013**

She strides out of the terminal towards her platoon. They clock her presence immediately, falling silent and into line. "Can it really take you massive cockwombles this long to get into your sections for a bleedin' photograph?"

She surveys the assembled platoon, pleased at what she sees until she notices the replacement medic has just rolled his eyes. "What'ya rollin' your eyes at, medic?"

Slightly surprised at being called out by the tiny, female, cockney and very young looking Captain, he replies, "Cockwomble, ma'am"

She stares at the medic, all humour gone from her eyes. "For the benefit of our alleged new medic, who are we?"

With a deafening roar, the platoon reply "The Under Fives, ma'am"

"And why d'ya think we're called that, medic?

Starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable he struggles to come up with something having only been in their presence for a few minutes. "Erm, I don't know ma'am"

"Come on medic, you can surely do better than that. Take a look around you"

Now looking visibly uncomfortable, he looks at the platoon, noticing for the first time just how young they are and realising he's at least 5 years older than most of them. "Erm. They look young, ma'am?"

"And every one of them is in my charge, so if you can't cut it as our medic and as part of the team, then I have no hesitation in lobbin' you out of the plane. Is that understood?"

Feeling about three-foot tall, rather than his actual six foot one, and realising he hasn't made the best of first impressions he simply answers, "yes ma'am".

As Captain Molly Dawes takes her place with the platoon for the photograph, she glances across at the new medic, meeting his brown eyes for a second before she faces the camera.

-OG-

 **Hercules**

Sat in the Hercules, Private Charles James quietly berates himself for cocking up that all important first impression with his new Captain. He has worked so hard to sort himself out over the past eighteen months since realising he was in real danger of pissing away everything and everyone one in his life. Born and raised by loving parents, in the beautiful city of Bath, he had a privileged childhood; his only real sadness growing up was a lack of siblings. He was bright, sporty and popular and did well at private school, securing a place at Oxford to read English Literature. It all started to go wrong during his gap year and he completely lost his way during his first year at university, eventually dropping out and spending the best part of the next five years travelling, partying and drinking far too much. Eventually his parents staged an intervention after he nearly got himself killed through sheer drunken stupidity in Thailand. They brought him home, sobered him up and strongly encouraged him to get a job and some purpose into his life. Remembering how much he'd enjoyed the sense of belonging as a cadet in the ACF, and feeling the need for some strong discipline he'd decided that he would follow in his uncle's footsteps and join the army. He'd done well in his basic training and had decided to train to become a combat medic, which he's excelled at so far. This is his first active deployment and he's worried that he has just let his nerves get the better of him and acted like a bit of a prat.

Captain Dawes watches over 2 Section from her position at the front of the plane. It has been hard work getting 2 Section and the other 3 sections in the platoon ready for this deployment. They've become a good team, but they are so very young. She couldn't believe her shitting bad lack when Lance Corporal Daniels, their experienced medic, had broken his leg during the last week of pre-deployment training. Her experience of three previous tours has taught her how important the medic is to the success of the platoon. She knows that this tour is the replacement medic's first active deployment and it is always hard fitting into an established group, but she'd expected a bit more maturity based on his service file and age. She also wonders why someone who is obviously well educated and from a posh background is a private in the British Army. She reflects on how different his background has probably been to hers. As the eldest of six kids, growing up in, in a chaotic council flat in East Ham, she's had to work incredibly hard for everything she has achieved in the Army over the last twelve years. She's fast-tracked through the army ranks, after being identified as officer material during her first tour in Iraq, when she was also awarded the Military Cross.

She checks her watch. "Right. Hour outside Bastion. All don your full protective clothin' includin' 'elmets."

-OG-


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Bastion**

Even by Afghan standards, it is a blisteringly hot day as the platoon marches towards their temporary quarters in Camp Bastion. Corporal Kinders brings 2 Section to a halt in a perfect line-up as Captain Dawes commands the platoon. "Platoon, Platoon atten-tion!". Major Beck welcomes the platoon, telling them that they will spend a few days of assimilation at camp before being deployed on a mission and instructing them to listen to their Captain, follow her instructions to the letter and apply themselves well.

As the platoon disperse to settle into their quarters, Major Beck speaks to Molly. "At ease, Dawes. It is good to have you back Molly. You've arrived on a killer hot day".

She smiles at the man who has mentored and supported her in recent years, as they have both risen through the ranks. "It is good to be back sir, although I always forget it's like walkin' through bleedin' treacle in Afghan!".

He laughs, he is always impressed how brilliantly she balances being one of the most outstanding and courageous soldiers he has ever met with being so funny and still so young. If he's totally honest with himself, he is slightly envious of the respect she commands from her platoon and the extremely high regard in which she is held by her superiors. "Now Dawes, have you had a chance to speak with your new medic yet?".

She instinctively wants to roll her eyes, but opts instead for a more neutral and slightly ambiguous response, "We had a few words at Brize, but I'll be keepin' a close eye on Private James over the next few days".

Major Beck, knowing Molly very well raises his eyebrows at her answer. "Well, not that this will influence you at all but you should know that his uncle is a Brigadier."

Fuck, fuckity, fuck, thinks Molly recalling how she offered to lob Private James out of the plane a few hours ago.

Beck continues, "Not that Brigadier James has used his influence at all where Private James is concerned. I gather he wasn't best pleased to have his nephew enter the Army as a Private. Apparently, James was a bit wild in his younger days".

Molly absorbs this further information, which also answers one of her earlier questions.

-OG-

 **Dorm tent**

2 Section are mucking about and settling into their quarters. Charles looks around and takes in the group. They all seem to know each other really well and the jokes are bouncing off each other with ease. So far, they've been kind-of ignoring him, not maliciously but more like they don't quite know what to say to him. Without warning, the Mancunian they call Fingers cuts straight to it, and shouts out "So medic, what's your story then? How come a posh twat like you is roughing it with the likes of us?"

Charles is just delivering his response, "Charles James, pleased to meet you. I'm not that posh, but I did once beat Prince Harry in an arm-wrestle. Anyway, looks like us stags need to stick together" when Captain Dawes enters and everyone in the room goes instantly quiet and stands to attention at the end of their beds. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, did he really just say that out loud. He thought he was being funny, but she is going to think he has a problem working for a female CO.

"I'll be leadin' a PT session at 05:30. Make sure you hydrate tonight and first thing in the mornin'. Any of you 'elmets not on top form and givin' me one hundred percent will get my new regulation combat boot six lace holes up yer arses."

Charles breathes a slight sigh of relief, thinking maybe she didn't hear his earlier comment.

"Oh and Private James, please make sure you remove that silver spoon from yer arse tonight. I don't want you doin' yourself an injury before we get started".

She turns and leaves the tent and the lads descend into helpless laughter. Fingers yells out "Proper rinsed by the Boss there James".

-OG-

Later on, Charles is in the mess tent chatting with Smurf, a cocky Welsh lad, and Brains, a quieter Liverpudlian. They're getting on well until Charles asks "So, what's it like having a Doris for a Captain?".

Smurf's body stiffens and he stands up and snarls "She's a better person than you'll ever be" and storms off.

Charles is slightly unnerved by this reaction and looks questioningly at Brains who explains. "Smurf has a twin brother, who was seriously injured on Herrick 15. Dawes was his Captain too and saved his life. Smurf won't hear a bad word about her".

Charles' runs his hands through the back of his hair, tugging at his short curls, something he unwittingly does when he's nervous. "Shit and I just called her a Doris".

Brains continues "Smurf's brother Geraint got shot in the leg on patrol and was bleeding out. Captain Dawes crawled two hundred metres on her belly to get to him, plugged the wound with her fist and risked being shot by a sniper when she was winched up to the chopper. He'd have died without her actions."

-OG-


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind comments on chapters 1 & 2 and for letting me know what you think of this story so far. I'm new to fan fiction and this is the first story I've ever written, but I've been inspired by the fabulous imagination of the more established writers on this site. This story has been going round my head for a couple of weeks and I decided to take the plunge and put it to paper.**

-OG-

 **Camp Bastion**

Charles is walking back to the dorm tent when he hears a helicopter. He notices that medical personnel are running towards the hospital, so figures he should go and see if he can help. As he arrives at the entrance, he is met with the sight of six seriously injured soldiers being unloaded from ambulances. He grabs the end of a stretcher but feels completely overwhelmed by the scale of injury and the amount of blood. This is nothing like the training exercises he's done before. He feels completely useless and has no idea what to do. He expects his training to kick-in but he just freezes. He realises he's getting in the way of the doctors and nurses but is unable to remove himself from the horror of the situation.

Later, he lays sweating in bed, unable to find any calm and struggling to get to sleep. He can't stop thinking about what he has witnessed at the hospital, the bravery and courage Captain Dawes must have displayed to save Smurf's brother and whether he will ever be able to step-up to the plate if and when the time comes.

-OG-

Despite the early start time, Charles and the rest of 2 Section are finding the PT session in full kit hard going. The Afghan heat is a complete bugger and he is struggling with thirst and the lack of sleep is also taking its toll.

The only person who seems to be taking it in her short, but fast, strides is their Captain. "Are we all acclimatisin' to the conditions?". She is answered by a few weak shouts of "Boss". "Come-on, dig-in lads. We're sprintin' the last 50 metres, go!" she shouts as she ups the pace again, leaving the rest of 2 Section behind.

As they near the dorm tent, and everyone is slowing down to catch their breath she instructs Smurf to hit the ground as though injured. "Medic, man down. Left leg blown off below the knee, what yer gonna do?".

Charles drags himself over to Smurf, still struggling for breath and barely able to speak, never mind go through a casualty assessment. He fumbles to get into his med kit and find disposable gloves and a tourniquet. Despite having practiced this drill hundreds of times in training, he's still haunted by yesterday at the hospital and unable to get any words out.

"Come on medic, what are yer gonna do? Yer really gonna let him bleed out while you gasp for air like a puffer fish?!".

He's conscious that the ticking seconds could be the difference between life and death. It's obvious to his Captain, Smurf and the rest of the section that he's spectacularly failing this test.

"Come on James! This isn't Call of Duty on the Play Station. Someone stands on an IED there's a life to save. Get it?".

Charles can feel all eyes are on him and he's completely mortified. Smurf mutters "Fucking useless posh twat" a bit too loudly.

"Smurf, I'll pretend I didn't hear that" warns Corporal Kinders.

As the section head back to their tent, Charles hangs back putting his kit back into his med Bergen and trying to regain some semblance of composure and fearing the bollocking he's about to get from Captain Dawes.

She stands in front of him, legs apart, arms crossed with a look of immense disappointment on her face. "Private James, do I need to be concerned that we appear to have a medic who freezes at the first sign of an injury?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am. I screwed up. I just froze, I really thought my training would kick in."

She's impressed that he's immediately acknowledged his failure, rather than trying to make lame excuses. "Look James, I know this is all quite overwhelmin' but he could have died just then. I remember very clearly what it felt like on my first tour."

"Ma'am?" He can't quite believe she's actually being nice to him, rather than bawling him out.

"I 'eard what 'appened at the hospital yesterday - sounds like a bad one. But you gonna now need to put that out of yer mind. Yes, you 'ave just screwed up in front of the Section, but it is what you learn from this that is important, that is what separates the shit from the clay."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"Oh, and Private James, please address me as Captain or Boss. Ma'am makes me feel about 50 years old."

"Yes ma' - I mean Boss". He looks at his Captain, attempts a small smile to express his relief at how this conversation has just gone and notices for the first time her amazing green eyes.

She laughs loudly. "Right, double away. Go get showered, some scoff and think about what I've said."

-OG-

Charles walks into the mess tent and goes to sit down with 2 section who, under Smurf's lead, all get up and walk out at the same time.

On reflection, he doesn't really blame them, he's managing to make a right balls-up of this tour so far. He's thinking about what Captain Dawes said about learning from his mistakes and how unexpected her compassion was. He's intrigued by and full of admiration for his Captain. His experience of female officers up to now has been that they're always complete ball-breakers with something to prove. She seems totally different and he realises he's desperate to impress her.

-OG-


	4. Chapter 4

**Forward operating base**

Captain Dawes and her platoon have arrived at a small FOB, which will be their home for the next few months as they support the Afghan National Army stabilise the local area and facilitate local children's safe passage to school. Intelligence suggests that a small Taliban cell is active in the nearby mountains and the situation in the local village and area is tense.

2 Section are getting ready for their first patrol and there is quite a lot of nervous excitement and the lads are discussing the likelihood of contact with the insurgency. Smurf in particular seems very eager and is mouthing off about how he will enjoy paying back the Taliban for his brother's injury. Charles is slightly surprised at the look in Smurf's eyes as he's talking and thinks there is something a bit off about his behaviour.

Captain Dawes comes out of her tent and addresses the section "In case any of you were in any doubt, this is the real deal. The next six months will define the rest of our lives. There's gonna be moments on this tour that you will never forget. Both good and bad. It's not about lookin' after number one, it's about lookin' after numbers 2 to 12 in yer section. That way you'll always 'ave 11 people watchin' yer back… that is why the British Army can never lose. It's what separates us from the enemy. This mission is about 'earts and minds. We wanna leave this place in a better state than we find it. Stay focussed. Stay alert. Stay alive. The day yer less than 100 per cent focussed is the day shit happens."

Looking at the lads, she notes the anxiety on their faces, instinctively knowing they need a bit of a lift after her serious but necessary speech. She adds, "Just think of yourselves as lollipop men with guns."

-OG-

In reality, the patrol is fairly uneventful. As they make their way back to the FOB, 2 Section are approached by some children who are playing out. The lads are clearly unsure what to do in this situation. Without engaging in conversation, Captain Dawes gives a kind smile and hands a biro to one of the older girls before walking off.

-OG-

Safely back in the FOB, the lads are a bit disappointed that nothing happened on their patrol. Captain Dawes draws them together for a debrief. "Right lads, so what 'ave you learnt today?". There's an awkward silence until Charles ventures "Well, the kids will come up to us, but we shouldn't get distracted by them. The ones on the bikes by the trees to the west could have been dickers. They could have been watching us."

She's impressed by his observations. "Yes, James. We're findin' our feet, we don't know the terrain. We're at our most vulnerable. Right, 2 Section goin' out again at 13.00. Everyone go get some scoff."

As everyone heads off, Smurf deliberately pushes past Charles and mutters under his breath, out of earshot of anyone else "fucking teacher's pet".

Charles hesitates and Captain Dawes notices. "Everythin' all right, James?"

"Boss…"

"Spit it out James."

He doesn't want to cause trouble for Smurf or more trouble for himself, but knows it is his responsibility to raise his concerns with his Captain. "It's just…. as a medic, I'm a bit worried that Smurf's in the right frame of mind."

"Why's that?"

"He seems a bit too eager for contact…. All that stuff with his brother must have fragged with his head a bit."

"'He's an excellent soldier. He knows what he's doin'. But I appreciate you raisin' yer concerns with me. Now crack on, get some scoff."

-OG-

2 Section are still largely ignoring Charles so he decides to go and work on his fitness in the makeshift gym. It is blisteringly hot and he strips off his t-shirt as he starts exercising.

Coming out of her tent at that moment, Captain Dawes spots her medic and is stopped in her tracks by the view. She's just taking in his strong muscles and fit torso when she is distracted by Smurf, who appears to squaring up to one of the ANA soldiers, Sohail.

"Private Smith, over 'ere. NOW"

"Boss?"

"Smurf. Do I need to remind you that we here to work alongside the ANA, they are our allies."

"Boss. Doesn't seem like it. I don't trust that ugly Taliban bastard."

"Private Smith. Enough. This needs to stop now. Are you sure yer in the right frame of mind to be 'ere."

"Boss, what do you mean Boss?"

"I mean, do I need to be concerned about you?"

"No, Boss. I'm fine Boss. Sorry Boss."

As he wanders off, she's starting to wonder if Private James may be right about Smurf or whether it is just a bit of early tour dick-waving.

-OG-


	5. Chapter 5

**Forward operating base**

It is early morning and Captain Dawes has gathered 2 Section for a briefing.

"Right, lads. Listen up. Today we're headin' up to the mountains to assist the ANA in establishin' a checkpoint. There is an old compound which we will be givin' a bit of a Kirsty makeover. The area to the west by the river is an old minefield left by the Russians – which should be avoided at all costs as those mines will still be dangerous and will give you more than a dead-leg."

"Boss, do you reckon we'll get some contact with the enemy up there?"

"I sincerely hope not Smurf, but we 'ave to be on our guard at all times whilst out on patrol. Intelligence suggests that there is insurgent activity in the mountains."

"Right. Kit up, we leave in 1 hour."

-OG-

 **Mountains**

As they're making their way up to the mountains, Molly is once again taken in by the beauty of the Afghan landscape. If it wasn't a bleedin' war zone, she thinks she'd be quite happy to live somewhere like this.

Coming back to the present, she notes that Private James is still being excluded from the idle banter taking place between the lads. Annoyed with herself that she hasn't stepped in before now, she makes a mental note to get Kinders to talk to the lads later and sort out whatever is going on. In the meantime, she decides to make conversation.

"All right James?"

"Yes Boss. Just taking in how beautiful the landscape is. Shame it's a bloody war zone though, otherwise it is just the sort of place I'd like to live."

She can't help but laugh that he has just said out loud what was going through her head just a few seconds before.

He's thrown by her reaction and also at how her whole face lights up when she laughs. "What? What's so funny?" he asks bemused, smiling shyly at her thinking 'God, she's beautiful'.

"I make you right there, James." She turns away as she feels the first flush of a blush rising along her cheeks thinking, 'God, he's beautiful'.

-OG-

Everyone is busy setting up the checkpoint when suddenly a shot fires out. It is not immediately clear where it has come from and as she checks in with everyone, Smurf comes in over the radio. "Boss, I've been hit. I've been shot. I'm pumping blood."

"Has anyone got eyes on Smurf?" she shouts.

After a few seconds, Charles calls out "Down by the riverbed, 200 metres. He's leaning against a rock."

She looks through her binoculars and can't believe her eyes. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. "He's in the middle of the bleedin' minefield and he's got the only vallon."

James is now crouching next to her. "Boss. He needs medical attention. I need to get to him."

"No way James. Didn't you hear what I just said? He is in the middle of the minefield and there is a sniper out there somewhere."

He's checking his gear and getting ready to move. "I know my mine clearing drill and you can cover me."

"No way James. It is too dangerous. Wait out." Without really thinking about what she's doing she puts her hand on his arm to stop him from moving. Their eyes meet and they both feel the electricity as she touches him.

"Boss. With all due respect, he's bleeding out. I'm the medic. It's my job. Let me go." She quickly releases his arm as though it is on fire. She knows she has to let him go, but can't help thinking "come back to me".

"Fingers, Brains. Come with me and cover James. Everyone else, eyes on. There's a sniper around here somewhere."

As they approach the edge of the minefield, Charles removes his Bergen, drops to the ground and starts crawling on his belly, carefully checking for mines as he moves forward. After about 100 metres he feels his foot touch something hard and knows instantly that he's dislodged a mine. Bracing himself for the worst, he launches himself forward quickly. There is an almighty noise and he is thrown into the air. He lands two metres away, can feel his ears ringing and can't see anything due to a huge dust cloud. He is vaguely aware of Captain Dawes shouting in his earpiece. "James, talk to me, James."

He eventually pulls himself up, pats down his body and legs and is amazed to find that he's uninjured apart from some scratches and cuts. "I'm ok, I'm ok." He looks around and realises he's really close to Smurf now, who has gone completely quiet and still. As he gets to his feet he grabs some disposable gloves from his waist pack and starts assessing Smurf's injuries, who is on the very edge of consciousness and has a single bullet hole high up in his thigh.

"Cat A. Medivac required. He's lost a lot of blood and is unconscious." He works quickly packing the wound, but it is too high to get a tourniquet around. He's managing to stem the bleeding but only by applying direct pressure to the wound with his hand.

"James, a MERT is on its way. ETA 1 minute." Kinders relays over the radio.

"Boss. He'll need to be winched up, there is nowhere to land."

As the MERT arrives and sends down the harness, Captain Dawes can see that Charles is preparing to go up with Smurf.

"Private James. Do not get into that 'arness. Do you 'ear me? DO NOT GET INTO THAT 'ARNESS. That is an order. There's a sniper out here and you'll be a sittin' target danglin' on the end of a bleedin' rope."

"Sorry Boss, I can't hear you. If I take my hand away he's going to bleed out. I'm going to have to go up with him." And with that he's being winched up towards the helicopter.

"Fingers, Brains. Cover him." She's staring at disbelief, time seems to have slowed down and as Smurf and James are pulled inside the helicopter she realises she's been holding her breath.

2 Section are shouting and celebrating, waving their guns in the air as the helicopter flies away. Quickly regaining composure, she shouts "2 Section, calm down and eyes on. There could still be a sniper out there."

A chorus of "Boss" comes through on the radio.

"What Private James just did there was stupid beyond belief. He disobeyed a command and put his life in danger." There is silence on the radio. She knows that she sounds pretty hypocritical because she knows she would have done exactly the same thing, indeed she did do practically the same thing on her previous tour. So she adds, "it was also bleedin' awesome."

-OG-


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your lovely comments - please keep them coming. You're inspiring me! I'm loving hearing what you're making of the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and playing with these wonderful characters.**

-OG-

In the helicopter Charles is watching as the medical team deal with Smurf. He realises he's shaking, partly due to the adrenalin of the rescue but also because of the moment that has just passed between him and the Captain when they were arguing. He's confused by his feelings, he thought he wanted to impress her but now he thinks it might be something else. He can't be falling for her. It's a ridiculous situation. She's a Captain, his C.O. and she's brilliant. She would never go for someone like him, never mind the Army regulations which make it impossible. And besides, he is certain that he is in for an almighty bollocking when he gets back to the FOB. He's pretty sure that he was told not to go up in the harness, but he couldn't really hear over the sound of the helicopter. She's going to be furious if he's disobeyed a direct order. Fuck, fuckity, fuck. He can't believe he's screwed up again.

-OG-

The walk back to the FOB is a quiet affair as 2 Section anxiously await news of how Smurf is doing. She's confused about what has just passed between her and James. She's never felt like this around any man before and has certainly never been tempted by any of the thousands of soldiers, young or old, that she's worked with previously. She's had a few short-lived romances over the years with civilian men, but she's always preferred and prioritised the Army over her love life. She's certain that it was just an intense physical reaction to the stress of the situation they were in. Whatever it is, she needs to put away right now. Not only is this a reckless and dangerous way to think about someone in her charge, it is also completely against Army regulations and everything she has worked for and believes in. She needs to get a grip of herself.

-OG-

 **Forward operating base**

Later that afternoon, the sound of a helicopter is heard overhead. 2 Section rush towards the front gate to welcome back Charles. Whatever tension was there between the section and their medic, now firmly forgotten.

After a couple of minutes, Charles realises that Captain Dawes is striding towards him and the lads are starting to slink away sensing what is about to come. Once again, he feels about 3-foot tall. "Boss".

"If you think yer gonna win any plaudits from me for that ridiculous and foolhardy act, yer one 'undred per cent mistaken."

"Yes Boss, sorry Boss." He's desperately trying to focus on a point over her shoulder, trying to remain professional and take the bollocking he know he deserves.

She steps nearer, closing the gap between them. "Did you 'ear me tell you not to go up on that winch?"

"No Boss." Although it's the truth, he knows she doesn't believe him and he's gutted to be cause of her obvious disappointment.

She's surprised at how furious she is with him and doesn't believe for one second that he didn't hear her. At the same time, she feels her earlier resolve quickly slipping away because he looks not only completely crushed by her sharp words, but also just like someone who has had a close encounter with an exploding mine. He's covered in tiny scratches and bruises and looks exhausted. She realises she desperately wants to see him smile at her again.

Her voice softens. "I've 'eard from Bastion. Smurf is stable and should make a full recovery from his injuries due to yer actions today. Well done James. Yer an excellent medic, yer provin' yerself."

"Boss. Thank you Boss." Once again he is surprised by the way their conversation has gone. He dares himself to look at her properly, his heart racing due to her words and her physical proximity.

She looks at him briefly, drawn to his beautiful deep brown eyes and holds his gaze for just a little bit too long. She turns and walks quickly away towards her tent, leaving him staring after her. She can't help but turn back to look at him again. He's still watching her with a confused look on his face, running his hands through his hair. "Fuck, fuckity, fuck" they both think at the same time, each knowing they're in trouble.

-OG-


	7. Chapter 7

**Forward operating base, November 2014**

Over the next few weeks Charles is kept busy with daily patrols and dealing with the platoon's medical emergencies which seem to consist of dishing out water, sun cream, paracetamol and the occasional plaster.

He's now getting on really well with the rest of 2 Section and is starting to enjoy himself and settle into life on tour. He's also struck up a good friendship with their Afghan interpreter Qaseem, who he finds out was an English Literature professor at Kabul University before signing up. As well as discovering a shared interest in literature, Charles is enjoying learning more about Afghani history and culture. He's always had a good ear for foreign languages and is quickly picking up Pashto too.

He's consciously avoiding situations which put him too close or in too much contact with Captain Dawes, although some level of regular interaction is necessary due to their respective responsibilities. He's careful to make sure that these conversations are short and take place in the presence of others. His admiration for his Captain keeps growing as he observes how brilliantly she manages the platoon and the relationship with the ANA. She has high standards and expectations of her men, and they work hard for her. She has total, unquestioned authority but also a wicked sense of humour, which the lads clearly adore. As does he.

-OG-

Molly's days are busy with organising and leading patrols with the four sections under her command. Since the excitement of the first week at the FOB, everything has settled down and she is pleased with how the tour is progressing. She's impressed with the ANA CO, Captain Azizi and they've developed a good working relationship. They've also discovered an unlikely shared love of pop music and spend quite a lot of time debating their all-time top ten artists and songs.

She's consciously keeping her interactions with Private James to a minimum, although it is impossible to avoid all contact due to their respective responsibilities. She's glad to see that he's now getting on well with the lads and seems to have found a friend in Qaseem. She's realising that there is a lot more to James than you find with most Privates. He's clearly highly intelligent and despite a shaky start, has a quiet confidence about him which is having a positive and calming influence on the lads. She also finds it deeply attractive.

-OG-

 **Village**

2 Section are on patrol in the local village, which is particularly busy, noisy and crowded.

Charles notices that one of the young girls, who is often hanging around them, is sat on the floor crying. He crouches down to look at her and sees that she has the start of a black eye and a nasty gash on her cheek. He asks in Pashto if she is ok and whether she needs any medical attention. She seems nervous to be seen talking to him and although he knows he shouldn't be getting involved with the lives of the locals, he can tell that something is not right with the girl and feels duty bound to help her. She sobs and tells him that her father has hit her. He starts to clean the wound, applying some steri-strips to close the cut. He attempts to distract her from her sorrow by making her laugh with his fledgling Pashto accent. She's cheering up and although he doesn't understand everything she is saying, he gathers that her name is Bashira, she's 11 years old and she really wants to go to school but her father won't allow her.

He's been concentrating on the conversation with Bashira and suddenly realises that all hell is breaking lose over the radio and that Captain Dawes is shouting, "Does anyone have eyes on Private James?". He's just about to answer that he's ok when a man with a gun slung over his shoulder, who he assumes is Bashira's father, comes over and grabs her, roughly pulling her to her feet. Charles' and the man's eyes meet and Charles is sure the look he is being given in one of pure hatred. He suddenly feels very vulnerable crouching on the floor and stands up to his full height as the man and Bashira disappear from sight. As he looks around he clocks Captain Dawes running towards him, her face a mixture of panic and quite a lot of anger.

As she reaches him, she bellows. "'Scuse me a second, when did 'er Majesty die and make you the King?".

This wasn't what he was expecting and replies uncertainly, "Boss?"

"You are not in charge. You do not wander off."

"Sorry Boss. It's just….."

She interrupts and continues in a quieter voice, "Do you realise how much danger you just put yerself in?"

"I'm sorry, one of the children was hurt. I just wanted to help. To do my job."

"I shouldn't 'ave to tell you this Private James, but you do not involve yerself in the lives of the locals. They must not become dependent on us in any way, shape or form, do you understand?"

"Yes, Boss."

In an even more quiet voice she says, "More importantly you do not put yerself in jeopardy." She knows she is feeling more than just concern for the safety of one of her men. She feels desperate that something bad could have just happened to him.

-OG-


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short chapter, twisting a couple of fun scenes from series 1.**

 **Forward operating base**

Molly is sat in her tent thinking about the events of the day and once again trying to make sense of her feelings towards Private James. What at first seemed like a purely physical attraction is rapidly becoming something more. Not that anything is ever going to happen here, on tour, in a bleedin' FOB in the middle of Afghan. She reminds herself that he hasn't actually said or done anything to suggest that he even feels remotely the same. She knows he's been trying to impress her but then again, all the lads do that. She's tried keeping her distance over the last few weeks but frankly that has been difficult and felt quite awkward. She resolves to just get on with things and try to treat him the same as she would any of the lads.

-OG-

The following morning Molly is getting ready to dish out the mail to the assembled platoon. "Right, you massive cockwombles, listen up."

She lifts up a large package. "Fingers."

He jumps up at the unexpected parcel. "Is that for me, Boss?!"

"No, but the letter on top is!"

There is a lot sniggering from the lads as Fingers sits down, muttering "Ahh, it's from my sister, this is better….. so you can all sod off."

Waiting for the lads to calm down and when she is sure she has their attention, "Nah, this for Private James and from the label, it looks like it is from his mummy!" She says in her poshest voice.

The lads are loving this wind up. Charles walks up to her and takes the parcel, with a massive smirk on his face, loving that she's taking the piss out of him and glad that their previous awkwardness seems to have passed.

He rips open the package to reveal a large paddling pool. "Ladies" feeling brave he dares a cheeky wink at her before he turns around to face the lads, "and Gentlemen. While you lot are sweating your nads off, I will be bathing on the steps of my very own luxury swimming pool."

She sniggers and wishes she had thought of asking her Nan to send her a giant paddling pool. It's a genius idea. This is going to be fun. She enjoys this bantering with James – it is so much easier and natural than avoiding him. He gives as good as he gets and it is definitely a level-up from the usual squaddie nonsense she has to put up with.

-OG-

Charles is doing an inventory check in the med tent when he becomes aware of her presence by the door. "James, you might gonna need to 'ave a look at me blisters."

"Yes Boss."

She jumps up onto the bed and pulls off her boots to reveal badly blistered feet.

"Jesus Christ Boss. How long have they been like that?"

She ignores the question as she can hardly admit that her feet have been bleedin' painful since arriving in the FOB and that she hasn't been to see him because she has been avoiding being alone with him. Instead she replies, "I knew I didn't need new boots. There was nothin' wrong with me old ones."

He focuses on cleaning and dressing the blisters, desperately avoiding eye contact with her because despite the unpleasant state of her feet and the fact that this is a medical encounter, he's finding it very hard to not feel aroused by the intimacy of touching her feet.

"Let's see how good a medic you are James."

He works swiftly, knowing he needs to get her out the tent as quickly as possible before he does something embarrassing or that he will regret. "The best Boss. All finished. You can now get back to running us around the compound."

-OG-


	9. Chapter 9

**Afghan countryside**

On patrol a few days later, 2 Section are approached by the usual group of children which includes the girl now known to Charles as Bashira. As she approaches him, he hears Captain Dawes over the radio issuing a friendly but firm warning, "Private James, do not even so much as look at her". He can't help but steel a glance at Bashira, noticing her head wound is healing well, and gives her a friendly wink. She comes up closer and quickly says in Pashto what he understands as "Do not go into the mountains tomorrow". Before he can ask her more or check that he has even understood her correctly, she runs away.

-OG-

 **Forward operating base**

Charles is unsure what to do. He's more than a tad worried about what he thinks Bashira has told him, but he is also very aware that Captain Dawes explicitly told him to not get involved and not to talk to the girl during the patrol. His relationship with his Captain is finally going well and he doesn't want to jeopardise that either. He decides to ask Qaseem for advice.

-OG-

Charles finds Qaseem sitting outside watching the lads mess about with a football. He loiters awkwardly not sure how to start. "You not joining in James?"

"No, I'm more of a rugby man myself….. Besides, I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

Qaseem senses some uncharacteristic hesitation in Charles' voice, "Is everything alright my friend?"

"Not really." Charles doesn't want to reveal the full nature of his uncertainty as he knows he can't explain his feelings for his Captain to their Afghani interpreter, so opts to concentrate on the meaning of the warning. "You know the older girl we often see on patrol, well I think she tried to warn me about something today."

Not liking the way this conversation is going, and fearing for the trouble James could be getting into he replies, "Your Captain is right, you shouldn't get involved with the locals."

"But we are involved Qaseem. Aren't we. What are if we're not involved?"

Admiring his persistence, and privately agreeing with his sentiment, Qaseem asks, "Warn you about what?"

Charles tells him about the warning and his fears for what it could mean for the Afghan soldiers at the mountain checkpoint. He also tells him about his earlier encounter with Bashira and her father in the village. In the end, Qaseem makes the decision. "Come on James, let's find Captain Dawes. We need to report this right away."

-OG-

Molly is enjoying a blissful five minutes peace and quiet lounging in Charles' paddling pool, watching the sun set, when she sees James and Qaseem approach. Her and James had engaged in some more good-natured banter when earlier this morning, before patrol, she had pulled rank and commandeered the pool. He'd taken it all very well considering he'd not even had a chance to get it out of the box and had even offered to blow it up and fill it with water for her. He'd called it his 'gift' to her and she'd jokingly told him that 'she'd adore him forever'. He'd then gone a bit serious on her and replied, 'forever, Boss?'.

"Any chance of a word, Boss?" ventures Charles tentatively, really not wanting to interrupt her, knowing she doesn't get much quiet time away from the lads and secretly pleased that she's using his 'gift' to her and that she doesn't seem have been put-off by his imprudent 'forever' comment.

Sounding sharper than she intended, "You've got ten seconds James cos I'm tryin' to relax 'ere."

"I'm sorry Boss. I think I've received intel about an attack on the mountain CP tomorrow."

Snapping immediately into Captain mode, she looks at them, jumps out of the pool and says "Ops tent, now. Both of you."

-OG-

Captain Azizi and Corporal Kinders join Molly, Charles and Qaseem in the Ops tent. Once Charles has shared the intel about Bashira's warning and described the incident in the village and his interaction with Bashira's father, things start to move quickly.

Having determined that it appears that an insurgent attack is imminent, a mission is planned. It is agreed that 2 Section will travel to the mountain checkpoint during the early hours of the morning to support Captain Azizi and Afghan Special Forces, who are already flying in.

As everyone starts to leave the Ops tent, Molly stops Charles. "You've done the right thing James."

Relieved he's not getting a lecture, he simply says "Thanks Boss. I'm sorry for not having come to you sooner." Feeling a bit braver, he continues. "What will happen to Bashira if her intel proves correct?"

Her face becomes deadly serious. "Repeat after me. Do…."

Charles wonders where this is going, but does as he is ordered. "Do"

"Not."

"Not."

"Get."

"Get."

"In-fuckin'-volved." She looks him squarely in the eyes, holding his gaze. "Because…. I need you…. one 'undred per cent by me side." As she says these words, she's not entirely sure that she is just talking about the mission. What she does know is that this mission could be very dangerous and she needs him to focus.

Not feeling completely confident that she's just talking about the mission he replies, "I am, Boss."

"But you can't be if yer worryin' about an individual child."

He looks at her, still unsure if this is just about the mission, but desperately wanting to prove to her that he's listening to what she's saying. "I'm one hundred per cent by your side."

-OG-


	10. Chapter 10

**Mountain checkpoint**

It's 01:30 and 2 Section are getting ready to leave the FOB for the mountain checkpoint. Kinders has completed the briefing. Molly addresses everyone. "Listen in lads. We get there, we dig in straight away. Remember, stay focused, stay alert, stay alive."

As first light appears 2 Section have arrived and settled in at the mountain checkpoint. Captain Azizi reports that movement has been spotted in a bunker across the valley. The atmosphere is tense, they know that contact is anticipated without knowing what form it might take.

Molly looks around the checkpoint. Her lads are all focussed, alert and in good defensive positions, ready for any action. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for the ANA soldiers, who despite Azizi's best efforts are clearly bored, lacking in focus and easy targets. She doesn't for one second believe these boys are old enough to be in the ANA. At least Captain Taj's ASF guys are on the ball. She turns her attention to the bunker, looking through her binoculars, searching for signs of movement.

At that moment Charles comes up close behind her. "Talk about easy targets, Boss. There is no way these kids are old enough to be in the ANA. At least the ASF guys are on the ball". She lowers her binoculars and shoots a quick glance at him. It's unnerving how once again he's echoing her exact thoughts. She's contemplating a response when her thoughts are interrupted by Kinders.

"Boss, there's movement in the bunker…."

She quickly looks round and makes sure everyone is still in a protected position before training her binoculars back on the bunker. "Lads. Stay low and out of sight. Captain Azizi, make sure yer men are protected."

Charles is now also staring through his binoculars. "Boss, there's movement in that wooden store 30 approx metres to the west of the bunker."

She looks out across the valley and instinctively knows that it is going to be a RPG attack and that it is imminent. "Dangles, get me Zero on the radio now".

As two insurgents appear from the wooden store with a RPG launcher she yells, "Down, RPG". Seconds later there is a deafening explosion just behind them and they're covered in dust and small bits of rubble. Dangles calls in the contact and Kinders orders rapid fire on the store. Charles is checking that the lads are unhurt.

The wooden store is quickly destroyed. Heavy gunfire is now coming from the bunker which is being returned by 2 Section and the ASF.

After a few minutes or so, she shouts "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!". Eventually everyone stops firing, but remains alert and prepared for further contact.

"What's happening, Boss?" James asks her from her side.

"Keep yer eyes on the bunker lads."

There is huge explosion at the bunker and it is completely destroyed by a missile launched from an Afghan fighter plane. Before 2 Section can start to celebrate, she warns "Keep yer heads down. Eyes on the valley until we know the area is clear."

She instructs Captain Taj and the ASF to inspect the bunker and wooden store and for 2 Section to wait out at the checkpoint. She sits down against a sandbag wall, wipes her forehead and notices there's quite a bit of blood on her glove. "James, I need you over here. I might gonna need a stitch or somethin'."

He's over to her in an instant, silently cursing himself for not having noticed she's injured. He gently removes her helmet and is relieved to see that although she's got a nasty gash on her forehead above her right eye, it's not serious and is just bleeding profusely like head wounds often do. He gently cleans the wound and says, "Lady Luck was smiling on us Boss. Another few centimetres lower and you'd have lost an eye."

"I make you right about that James. It's all luck. Fluke. Chance."

He continues her train of thought, "Where you're born, who you're born to… rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief."

She giggles, thinking to herself, "Well three out of four ain't bad with my dad!".

He looks at her quizzically, not aware that he's said anything amusing. "What's so funny, Boss?"

"What, oh nothin'. So, I'll live?"

They're interrupted by a call over the radio for the medic.

She's already putting on her helmet and getting to her feet, once again snapping immediately into Captain mode. "James, Fingers, Brains, Qaseem on me. Kinders, Baz, Mansfield, Nude-Nut, Dangles stay here. Eyes on the valley."

Down at the remains of the bunker they note several dead bodies. Captain Taj is standing over a badly injured insurgent. Not taking any risks, she nods at Brains who checks him for weapons.

As soon as he's clear to go, Charles is straight onto the casualty, assessing his injuries, getting a tourniquet onto his leg, administering morphine whilst all the time talking to him, reassuring him in Pashto. "Boss, we're going to have to medivac him out of here, he's pissing blood."

She's already on the radio, issuing the instruction and calling for an urgent medivac. She's watching Charles as he cares for the casualty. She's worked with enough medics over the years to know that the platoon is in very safe hands.

-OG-


	11. Chapter 11

**Forward operating base**

Back at the FOB, Major Beck has flown in for the debrief and after action report. He's aware of the role the platoon's medic has played in the mission and is intrigued to meet him, and to see if he is anything like his distinguished, but arrogant, uncle. He also doesn't really need much of an excuse to check-in on his favourite Captain.

He addresses 2 Section, "Good work today. All of you. You did your platoon proud. Everyone happy?

"Sir!"

"Private James, high likelihood of mention in Dispatches….. heard from Bastion and without your excellent care the doctors say there's no way the insurgent would have survived."

"Sir. Thank you, Sir but I was just doing my job."

Beck considers this response and decides this man is nothing like the Brigadier, who would never, at any point in his career, have been so modest.

Beck looks at Molly and notes she is staring at Private James and smiling broadly. Whilst he expects her to be proud of her medic, he's not entirely convinced that there isn't something more than pride in her eyes and smile. He wonders if there is something else going on. He makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on things at the FOB. He knows that being on tour is intense and soldiers often form close bonds with each other, which is important and an expected part of Army life. But he's also seen what happens when those bonds become an inappropriate attachment. He's not going to let Molly make any mistakes which could affect her meteoric rise in the Army or reflect badly on him as her CO.

-OG-

Molly is sat on the bed in the med tent whilst Charles puts a couple of stitches in her forehead.

"Boss…. I can't believe Bashira's father wasn't one of the six insurgents. I really thought he was Taliban."

"Yer work has been above and beyond, James."

"What the intel, or saving the insurgent?"

"Both." She knows what he is going to say next, and cuts him off as he starts. "And before you say 'I was just doing my job', I mean it, it takes a fair bit to impress me."

He knows she's being sincere, but tries to play it down and he can't help banter with her. "So, I'm clearly winning you round with my incredible charm and magnetism Boss?".

She's defeated and just laughs happily.

-OG-

Later that afternoon Smurf arrives back at the FOB.

Molly announces his arrival to the rest of the section. "Look who it is, our very own number one, Welsh wanker."

Molly and Charles look on whilst the lads run over, hug him and cheer. He makes some lewd comment about his rusty bullet hole and there is more good-natured banter with the lads.

After a little while, Smurf comes over to join Molly & Charles.

She starts, "Good to 'ave you back Smurf."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to be back, Boss. I won't let you down again."

She doesn't need to say anything, just looks at him sternly. He understands and nods.

"You was lucky it was just a flesh wound. But havin' said that with the amount of blood you lost you would have died if it weren't for our medic."

Smurf looks at Charles, who is feeling slightly awkward at the way this conversation is going, and nods.

"I know that Boss."

"And more importantly, he risked his life to save yours."

"I made a mistake, but I'll prove my worth and make it up to you both."

She nods at him, signalling the end of the conversation and calls out to the others.

"As if "The Smurfoid Returns" wasn't treat enough, can I remind you that tomorrow night it's 2 Section's turn to lay on the entertainment."

There are some groans from the lads and Baz pipes up "We still doing that?"

"Yes. Now, I will be singin' a duet so I need one male volunteer."

Smurf proudly puffs out his chest and prepares to be chosen. He knows exactly what song Captain Dawes is going to perform, as she says it is her all-time favourite, and she sang it every day throughout pre-deployment training, finding it very amusing to get him to sing the female part. She looks around dramatically at the lads making a big play of deciding who to select. He is stunned and shocked when instead of looking at him, she lands her eyes on Charles Bloody James, "James, lovely. And can I just say, that I will sing with such majesty that the Corps of Army Music will be practically beggin' me to swell their ranks."

The lads are sniggering and humming an unidentifiable tune. Charles realises he's the only person not in on this joke and asks, "What song? What's going on?". She hands him the song lyrics and winks at him mischievously. The lads respond with more sniggering, all except Smurf who looks on in stony silence.

-OG-

 **Thank you for the continued comments and feedback. I'm so glad yer enjoyin' the story so far ;-). I know the chapters are on the short side, but they feel right for following the events of S1. I know my actual writing doesn't have the depth of some of the wonderful writers on this site, but I'm more of an ideas person and besides, I don't do perfect. Anyway, I've just had a week of R &R so have more chapters written and will be updating daily to keep the story moving forward, but allowing time to build in your feedback. I think I've found ways to weave in most of the key moments and exchanges into my alternative telling of S1... so please keep reading and commenting :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forward operating base**

It's the middle of the night and 2 Section are all asleep in their dorm tent. Molly silently enters the tent and goes over to Charles' bed. She looks at him peacefully sleeping, briefly allowing herself to take in his handsome face and wondering what it would be like to wake up wrapped in his arms. She shakes her head, resists the urge to kiss his lips and forces herself to concentrate. She leans over and gently shakes him, whispering "James. James. Ops tent. Now."

He wakes up, dazed and sleep confused. Why is his Captain here? Why is she whispering in his ear? On second thoughts, maybe he is still dreaming as she frequently features in his more erotic dreams. He sits up, grateful it is dark because there is no way he can get out of his sleeping bag right now. Stalling for time, he asks "Have I overslept Boss?"

She quietly repeats "Ops tent. Now" and quickly leaves as he drags himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes, wondering what the hell is going on.

-OG-

Gathered round the table in the Ops tent, deep in conference, are Captain Dawes, Major Beck, Captain Taj, Captain Azizi, Qaseem and some Afghan men he doesn't recognise.

Major Beck addresses Charles "Sorry to summon you from your pit at such an ungodly, James. We've had Bashira's house under surveillance since the contact in the mountains…"

"Sir?"

He listens as it is explained to him that intercepted conversations suggest that Bashira's father, Badrai, is in league with the insurgency. Given the intelligence provided by Bashira, she is now deemed at significant risk and a mission is being planned to extract her and place her in a safe house in Kabul. Captain Dawes explains that as the only soldier who has eyeballed Badrai, James's role in the operation will be crucial.

As he listens to this plan, he regrets getting involved with Bashira. It's because of him that she's now in danger and is going to be removed from her family. He keeps his thoughts to himself, but feels miserable and more than a little bit sick with worry.

-OG-

 **Village**

Inside the mastiff enroute to the village Molly is issuing final instructions to 2 Section. "We will secure the perimeter of the compound. Captain Taj and Special Forces will go in, apprehend Badrai and get Bashira out and away. Questions?"

Smurf tentatively asks, "Boss, I am resuming my duties as lead man?"

She seems a bit annoyed by his question, "Not on your first full day back, Smurf".

Smurf is clearly put out at this response, but doesn't push the matter further.

-OG-

They arrive at the compound and everything starts smoothly as they enter and start checking rooms. Charles follows Captain Dawes from room to room, but with an impending sense of dread, as he realises the place is deserted and Bashira is not there.

Suddenly over the radio Dangles cuts in, "I have eyes on the girl outside. Something's not right Boss. The locals are anxious."

In the short time it takes Charles and Molly to get outside, the situation has deteriorated quickly. It's become apparent that Bashira is wearing a suicide vest. She's clearly extremely distressed and is surrounded by frightened soldiers pointing their guns at her.

Molly immediately takes charge. "Kinders, I want all mobile signals blocked and bomb disposal here now." She instructs the assembled soldiers to get back to a safe distance and take cover. She shouts towards the girl, with Qaseem translating, "Bashira, stay where you are. Do not move. We're gonna help you."

Without stopping to think for too long about what he's about to do, Charles takes off his helmet and slowly starts to walk towards Bashira, talking quietly and calmly to her in Pashto. He's aware of Captain Dawes yelling at him to get down, but knows that he has to keep Bashira calm, otherwise the vest could blow. He knows it is entirely his fault that this little girl is in this lethal situation and he has to try to make it right somehow.

As Charles reaches Bashira, he carries on distracting her by talking to her, reassuring her that everything is going to be ok. After a little while, Bashira visibly starts to calm down. In his ear-piece he hears Qaseem saying that the insurgents are trying to detonate the bomb. He keeps talking to Bashira, all the time smiling and reassuring her as best he can. After what feels like a lifetime, but is only really a few minutes, he realises that an ASF bomb disposal officer is making his way over towards them. He can hear Captain Dawes telling him to step away as the bomb disposal officer starts to lift the vest over Bashira's shoulders, but he is rooted to the spot holding eye contact with the terrified little girl. As soon as Bashira is free, Charles grabs her, lifts her off her feet and runs as fast as he can back towards 2 Section and cover.

The explosion knocks him to the ground, he shields Bashira with his body. As the dust starts to settle Captain Taj rushes over, nods at him and takes Bashira, bundling her into a truck which heads off, away from the compound at great speed. He watches her go, relieved that Bashira is safe and that this mission is over. Now he just needs to face his Captain.

-OG-

Charles is sat down against the wall of the compound and Captain Dawes is pouring eye drops into his eyes, trying to get the worst of the dust out.

"You know you just nearly gave me a Julius Seizure, James".

"Sorry Boss, Lady Luck was smiling on us again. Getting that vest off in time."

"Things could have been so different though James."

"If that vest had blown then Bashira would have been red misted."

She lowers her voice and looks at him intently, "And so would you Charles…. I would never 'ave forgiven myself."

He registers that she has just called him by his first name. He looks at her and in that instant realises that she has feelings for him.

-OG-


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a quick update. Things are hotting up at the FOB, in more ways than one….**

 **Forward operating base**

Later that evening, the platoon is gathered together expectantly awaiting 2 Section's entertainment evening. Molly takes to the stage to kick off proceedings. She looks stunning – tanned and toned, with her normally braided hair loose around her shoulders, wearing her combats and a simple black vest top. Charles, along with most of the platoon, cannot take his eyes off her. A few of the lads dare some cheeky wolf-whistles, which she merely laughs at. They are squaddies after all and she knows it is all in good humour. She is totally secure in the knowledge that the lads respect her greatly.

"Right you massive cockwombles settle down and welcome to the stage Mr Charles James."

As Charles joins Molly on the stage, Dangles starts playing the song, Elton John's 'Don't go breaking my heart."

"And on the keys, Mr Dangleberries…."

She starts singing the Elton lines with James singing the Kiki Dee lines. Whilst she can certainly hold a tune, it seems Charles has a beautiful voice and is quite a showman. He's dancing confidently and swings his microphone around dramatically. They look and sound amazing together and the lads go crazy at the performance, clapping and cheering in appreciation. As they get to the chorus, almost everyone is on their feet joining in, singing into the eyes of the nearest person. Molly's smile is enormous, she looks happy and relaxed as she sings her heart out to Charles. He responds by sneaking a wink at her. They can't take their eyes off each other.

The only person not joining in is Smurf. He is staring, transfixed at his Captain. He feels overcome by jealousy towards Charles Bloody James. It shouldn't be James up there performing this song with Captain Dawes. It's his job. He's her lead man. Or rather he was until he got shot and put out of action for all those weeks. He feels his anger boiling over and strides off.

-OG-

It's later on, 2 Section have put on a great entertainment evening, and the mood around the FOB is upbeat. Most of the lads are in their dorm tent, getting ready for bed, reliving some of their greatest hits of the evening.

Molly is in her tent, sat at her desk catching up on some platoon admin when she spots James walking past. She calls out to him "James…."

He comes and stands just inside the tent, "Just heading to Beddington, Boss."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's something we used to say at boarding school."

He turns to leave, but hesitates and turns back towards her, "Erm, excuse me Boss… I've been thinking…"

"Oh dear. That does sound dangerous, James."

He smirks at her banter, knowing he has to say something to her about how he feels about her, but not sure how to proceed. He runs his hand through his hair, tugging at his short curls and takes a deep breath. He knows that once he says something, things are never going to be the same between them, but he can't ignore this any longer.

Before he can formulate his next words, she says with complete sincerity, "You've been thinkin', that we need to talk about our feelin's for each other."

-OG-


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry about the previous short chapter. I couldn't resist a little mid story teaser. To apologise and attempt to make it up to you all, I'm posting two chapters to move the story on and explore how 'that' talk plays out for Captain Dawes and Private James. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Forward operating base**

Charles is lying in bed, going over the astounding and intense conversation he has just had with his Captain. They've both just admitted to a growing physical and emotional attraction, that they are both hugely enjoying each other's company and that their friendship and banter is making the tour bearable. They're both aware that the intensity and pressure of the tour and daily life in the FOB has accelerated and deepened their feelings over a relatively short period of time. Neither want to put the Section in an awkward or dangerous position and neither of them want to fuck up their careers by flouting Army regulations. They both need to maintain focus on the jobs they're here to do. They've agreed that nothing physical can happen whilst they're on tour and that they need to tread very carefully with their emotions. It feels like a massive relief to have their feelings for each other out in the open, well at least with each other, but they're both determined to wait out until the end of the tour before seeing if they want to take things further, and before sharing the knowledge of their feelings with anyone else.

-OG-

Molly is lying in bed, happy and relieved that Charles feels exactly the same about her and about waiting out until the end of the tour before taking their relationship any further. There is too much at risk for everyone, and she has a duty of care to bring everyone in her platoon home safely. She knows that they agreed to keep their feelings to themselves, but she can't help but wonder whether she should discuss this situation with Major Beck. He has supported her at every turn of her career and she trusts his judgment and counsel implicitly. She's worried though that he might advise transferring Charles out of the platoon, and she's not sure she can get through the rest of the tour without his company. It would also be massively disruptive to the lads to have to get to know another new medic. She needs to think about this further.

-OG-

Smurf is lying in bed, trying to process the conversation he has just heard between Captain Dawes and Charles Bloody James. He didn't mean to snoop, but he saw them together in her tent when he was on the way back from the shitter and couldn't stop himself listening in. They have feelings for each other. How is that even possible out here in this shithole of a FOB in bloody Afghan? He feels incredibly conflicted. He knows he owes his life to James. Geraint owes his life to Captain Dawes. He worships his Captain; thinks she is the greatest Brit who has ever lived. Why is she risking everything on a posh twat like James? But he's promised to prove his worth to his Captain and make it up to them both after his mistake at the mountain checkpoint. He just can't get his thoughts straight, there's this jitterbug in his head.

-OG-


	15. Chapter 15

**Forward operating base, February 2014**

Charles is sat outside the med tent, eating a bowl of coco-pops. He's looking around the compound reflecting how time passes in a strange way on tour. Whilst the weeks are flying by, the days themselves are pretty boring and routine. There hasn't been any direct contact with the insurgents in the weeks since Bashira's rescue mission and there is a growing sense of restlessness amongst the lads.

His friendship with Molly has continued to develop steadily and carefully since they admitted their true feelings to each other, although it is difficult for them to find times during the daytime to talk without drawing too much attention to themselves. More often than not, they are disturbed by some platoon issue. Smurf, in particular, seems to have an uncanny knack of seeking them out and interrupting them, usually with some spurious medical issue. The man does seem to have a lot of headaches.

Luckily their roles require regular interaction and most days Charles is just happy to be close to her and in her company. Major Beck has also been at the FOB more frequently recently, spending time in conference with Molly. She hasn't said anything, but he wonders if there is something going on with the insurgency.

Some days they manage to catch a few minutes together early in the morning before the FOB awakes, and some days they find each other late in the evening in an unexpectedly private spot on the roof of the shitter, where they are never disturbed. This is his favourite place to be with her, as they usually lie down next to each other chatting, bantering, star-gazing with their bodies scarcely touching.

They talk about most things; their likes and dislikes, their families and friends, their childhoods, his wilder days, her rise through the ranks in the Army, their ambitions, their hopes and fears. However, they're both careful to not talk about what their shared future could look like, knowing that if they start on that particular track it will be so much harder to wait out.

They're discovering that although their lives to this point have been so very different, they have similar views on many subjects and think very alike. They are both questioning the Allied Forces involvement in Afghanistan and whether the British Army's presence is helping or further destabilising the situation. Most importantly, they have the best banter and spend a lot of time laughing together. They are more alike than they realise.

He's smiling to himself as he thinks 'well, alike apart from their ongoing disagreement about what constitutes a proper drink to start the day with'. She maintains that it is tea, and that a teabag does her just fine. He maintains that it is coffee, arguing he's not a fully functioning soldier until he's had his first coffee of the day. Ever since he had his mother send over his Nespresso coffee machine she has been relentless in her piss-taking about his love affair with posh coffee.

-OG-

He's interrupted as someone comes from behind and dips a spoon in his cereal bowl.

"Oi!" He turns and see's it is Molly.

"Sorry, Boss. Thought you were one of the lads."

"What, you wouldn't share yer breakfast with one of the lads?"

"No way. I'm not letting one of them dip their spoon in my Coco Pops."

She's now sniggering uncontrollably. He realises what he has just said and starts laughing too.

He suddenly becomes serious, and quietly murmurs in a deeply seductive voice, "Sometimes I don't know how I'm able to keep my hands off you, Dawesy."

She looks at him, feeling consumed by desire, allowing herself to think what it would feel like to have his strong hands all over her body. God, she loves it when he breaks rank and calls her Dawesy. Desperately trying to take some heat out of the moment, she whispers, "Ditto."

"Ditto. Bloody ditto?! I was expecting something a bit more romantic than ditto."

She chides him, gently "We agreed we would wait out."

He knows they're on dangerous ground, so switches back to protocol but does not sound particularly sorry, "I am waiting out, aren't I. I'm obeying your orders Boss."

They settle into a comfortable silent companionship eating his breakfast and stealing sneaky glances at each other until they are interrupted by Captain Azizi, who has just emerged from the Comms tent is calling for Molly.

Within seconds, she's on her feet, immediately back into Captain mode, and striding across the compound to find out what is going on and to take charge of the situation.

-OG-


	16. Chapter 16

**Mountains**

There has been no communication from the mountain checkpoint since the previous evening. The ASF are already on their way and it is agreed that 2 Section will support in a mission to the mountains to investigate.

-OG-

2 Section make their way towards the mountain checkpoint; the mood is sombre, everyone fearing the worst and for what they might find. They stop just below the checkpoint in a small valley.

She explains the plan, "The Afghan Special Forces are going to investigate. Let's focus up until we know what's gone on here." She feels an uncharacteristic level of anxiety, something doesn't feel right.

At that moment Charles speaks up, "Something doesn't feel right, Boss."

Kinders agrees "Stand by for an ambush fellas. Be ready."

They are waiting out, on high alert, completely focussed on their surroundings. The eerie silence of the valley is shattered by the sound of Captain Taj shouting, "Medic! Medic!".

Charles and Molly start running up towards the checkpoint. They're faster than the rest of 2 Section and arrive first to a scene of complete devastation. They exchange quick looks of horror at the sight of the sprawled bodies of the young ANA soldiers. Although it is obvious that they are all dead, Charles quickly moves from boy to boy checking pulses for any sign of life. Although he's deeply affected by the situation, he's completely professional as he carries out the checks and starts bagging the bodies.

Smurf is smoking a cigarette, insensitively and loudly sharing his opinions, "Think we all know what happened here…. gotta be green on green or they'd have radio-ed it in if they'd had contact. They shoot their own, don't they? Afghans. Mind you, they shoot us given half a chance." Not that anyone seems particularly interested in talking to him. The rest of the lads are sat solemnly together, taking a break from their usual banter.

Molly stands alone watching the scene. Suddenly she feels overcome by feelings of anger and sorrow about what has happened here. The ANA soldiers were just kids and they didn't deserve to die like that. Whatever they get paid, it isn't enough. This war is sick. She just feels so sad about it all and wishes she could sort it all out. She's doubting that the British Army's continued presence in Afghan is helping. She's questioning what she's doing here. She's questioning what she believes in. She's tired. In this instant the pressure of the tour, and the responsibility she feels to get HER lads home safely, becomes too much. She sits down on a nearby rock, puts her head in her hands, takes a few deep breaths and struggles to get her emotions in check. She knows she can't do this here, not in front of the lads.

She doesn't notice that Charles has come up to her. He senses her despair and that she's quietly falling apart. He's alarmed, he's never seen her like this before. He desperately wants to touch her, hold her, take care of her, take away her pain and tell her that he loves her, but knows he can't do any of those things out here on the side of a mountain in bloody Afghan. Instead he opts for banter. "I'm done here Boss, there's not much a medic can do for those poor buggers now. Let's get back to the FOB and I'll let you have a go in my luxury swimming pool."

She brings her head up slowly, looks at him gratefully, thanking him with her eyes and a weak smile. She wants nothing more than to disappear into his arms at this moment. He makes her feel safe and so completely supported. He gives her strength. She knows she loves him.

She gradually gets to her feet once again clicking into Captain mode. "Right lads, let's go. Let's get out of here."

-OG-


	17. Chapter 17

**Molly is going to get a hug, but things are going to get a bit bumpy like they did in the show….. thank you for your kind comments – they're so motivating.**

 **Forward operating base**

Major Beck is waiting for them, back at the FOB, looking quite anxious. He says a few words to the Section to acknowledge what they've all just witnessed at the mountain checkpoint and dismisses everyone. The lads head back to their dorm tent and Charles goes off to refresh his kit in the med tent.

Beck indicates to Molly, with a nod of his head, that they need to have a private word. She leads him to her tent and wearily starts removing her combat equipment. He notes how pale and tired she looks and tentatively asks, "Is everything all right Molly?"

She's quick to respond, "Yes Sir. I'm fine Sir."

He's pretty sure that she is a long way from fine and is now really very worried about how what he is about to tell her is going to affect her clearly fragile state. "Molly, I have some bad news from home."

She stops what she's doing and looks fearful and suddenly very young.

"I'm afraid your Nan has had a serious stroke. She's in hospital and is stable for now but isn't expected to recover. I'm so sorry Molly." He feels dreadful being the bearer of this news. He knows that Molly's Nan has always been more like a mother to her than her actual mother and that Molly utterly adores her.

He watches helplessly as his normally fearless and courageous Captain, disintegrates in front of him. Not quite sure whether it is the right thing to do given Army protocol, but choosing to follow his heart rather than his head, he gathers her up in a tight embrace as she sobs quietly into his chest.

-OG-

Charles is desperate to check on Molly and as soon as he has squared away his kit rushes over to her tent. He slips silently into the tent but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Major Beck with his arms wrapped around Molly. He quickly backs out of the tent, almost falling over, as he feels his world come crashing down. How could he have been so stupid?

Of course, she would have her sights set on someone a bit higher than a Private. Of course, she was never really interested in any kind of proper relationship with him, this is why they've been waiting out. She's just been flirting with him, playing with him all this time. He's just been a convenient distraction to help pass the time whilst on tour. All those hours she has spent in conference with Major Beck doing god knows what…..

He's only a replacement medic after all, he'll be leaving 2 Section at the end of the tour and she knows she would never have to see him again.

He's been such a bloody fool.

-OG-

After a couple of minutes, she starts to regain her composure and draws away from Major Beck, feeling much better for having had a cry, but also a little embarrassed that she's done it in front of the Major.

"Thank you Sir, and I'm sorry that I seem to have dampened yer jacket with me tears."

"It's really not a problem Molly….. I hope you don't think I've crossed a line by hugging you."

"Not at all Sir. I think I needed it. Thank you Sir." She attempts one of her killer smiles.

"Right, anyway I've arranged for transport to take you to Bastion and then back onto the UK. I'm granting you compassionate leave, starting with immediate effect. I'm sorry but you'll need to gather some things and leave now as the chopper is waiting."

"Thank you Sir, but I can't go. Not with what has just happened at the mountain checkpoint. I can't just up and leave… C…. Captain Azizi or the lads." Although she manages to not say that she can't leave Charles, this is very much in her mind as she's speaking.

Beck knows Molly too well and has expected that she won't want to go, "I will take temporary command of the platoon Dawes, it will be good for me to spend some time on the ground with the troops. Now go. That's an order."

-OG-

As she heads across the compound towards the FOB entrance she looks around for Charles. She desperately wants to see him and say goodbye before she leaves. She knows he will be worried about her after what happened at the mountain checkpoint and she wants to reassure him that she is ok. She's disappointed that he is nowhere to be seen and with great reluctance she leaves the FOB and boards the helicopter.

-OG-


	18. Chapter 18

**Forward operating base**

Charles is miserable. Molly has been gone for two weeks on 'compassionate leave' and Major Beck has assumed temporary command of the platoon. He doesn't really understand why Molly has left and it isn't as though he can waltz up to the Major and demand an explanation. He's just about managing to remain respectful and professional around the Major, but it is taking all his energy and he knows he's being a moody cock to everyone else.

What's making everything even harder is that now he has had a chance to work closely with the Major, he can totally understand what Molly sees in him; he is an inspirational commander and a more than decent man. In fact, Charles is quite surprised that this man would flout Army regulations and have an intimate relationship with someone in his chain of command. Mind you, he can appreciate that having Molly's love would be stronger than Army regulations. Could this tour get any worse? At least there is only a few weeks left. Soon they'll be leaving the FOB and heading back to Bastion, where it will be easier to avoid Major Beck and Molly, if and when she even comes back.

-OG-

Molly looks down on the FOB from the helicopter and is happy to be coming back to the Army, where she belongs, and to the person she knows she now cares about more than anyone else in the world. She's so thankful that Major Beck insisted she go home and that she made it back in time to say goodbye to her beloved Nan. Before Nan died, although she wasn't conscious, Molly told her all about Charles and her feelings for him. She knows that her Nan would have approved of Charles and she can imagine her calling him 'a good 'un'. She knows they'll be soon leaving the FOB and heading back to Bastion. She can't wait for the end of tour. She's tired of waiting out. She desperate to be with Charles properly, to take their relationship to the next level.

-OG-

As she enters the compound, she is swamped by an over enthusiastic 2 Section who are clearly delighted to have her back.

"Alright, alright, put me down you massive cockwombles. I've only been gone for two weeks."

She looks around and is slightly surprised that Charles isn't there to meet her, but knows she will be able to catch up with him later on, hopefully in private.

She heads over to Major Beck and salutes him, "Sir".

"Welcome back Dawes. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Sir, 'appy to be back. I'm so glad I was able to go 'ome and say goodbye properly. Thank you so much for arrangin' that and for looking after the lads. I'm ready for the rest of the tour. Shall we do our 'andover and you can get back to Bastion?"

"Yes, although you'll be seeing me soon enough. You're all going back to Bastion in the morning."

-OG-

It's much later on when she finally gets the chance to seek out Charles, who is packing up the last of the supplies in the medical tent.

As she enters the tent, she says a playful, "Hello Private James."

He doesn't look up from what he's doing, "Welcome back Captain Dawes". Although he is matching her protocol his does not sound in any way playful.

She moves a bit closer towards him, "You ok?"

He still won't look at her, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

This isn't the reunion she's eagerly anticipated. She's not sure what is going on, but thinks perhaps he's upset that the she didn't see him before she left. He's probably been sick with worry. Compassionate leave could have meant anything. "I'm glad to be back. I wanted to come back. I'm sorry I didn't get to speak to you before I left, to explain where I was goin'."

He finally looks up at her and she's shocked at the cold expression on his face. "You don't need to explain anything to me Captain Dawes. I now know exactly where I stand." He stalks out of the med tent and she's left staring after him, feeling utterly bereft. What on earth just happened here?

-OG-

Later, when Charles is sure the coast is clear and there is no chance of bumping into her, he returns to the med tent to collect his med Bergen and do a final check before they leave the FOB in the morning.

He's surprised to see a sleeve of his favourite Rosabaya coffee capsules, wrapped in a bright red ribbon, resting on top of his Bergen. He picks them up and wonders to the meaning. Why would she be giving him a gift? Why did she come and see him earlier? The tour is almost over, they're heading back to Bastion. Why's she still pretending she's interested in him? With an immense sinking feeling he starts to question whether he's actually got this all wrong. What if what he saw between Molly and Major Beck was not a romantic encounter, but something else more innocent. Shit. She was really upset after the mountain checkpoint. Shit. She's known Major Beck a very long time. Shit. She's even described him like a father figure to her. Fuck, fuckity, fuck. The more he thinks about it, the more convinced he is that he's let stupid jealousy get the better of him. He's acted like a complete cock and has made a massive mistake pushing her away.

-OG-


	19. Chapter 19

**We're getting there...but it's going to be a bit bumpy for a little while longer...(sorry)**

 **Camp Bastion**

The journey back to Bastion is uneventful. The lads sing songs and banter away completely unaware of the tension between their Captain and medic. Charles meanwhile is in torture, sitting in the back of the mastiff, so close to Molly but unable to talk to her privately, to apologise for his appalling behaviour the night before in the med tent. He tries to catch her eye on numerous occasions but she's firmly in Captain mode.

-OG-

Upon arrival at Bastion, Molly is immediately summoned into conference with Major Beck and Major Morley of American Intelligence.

It transpires that intelligence has now confirmed that Badrai, Bashira's father, is high up in the Taliban network. He's pretty much at the top of the American's wanted list. As Charles is the only person who has eyeballed Badrai, he'll be needed to positively ID him and any mission will involve the Americans, 2 Section and the ASF.

The situation is developing quickly and it is anticipated that they will be called to action within the next 24 hours.

-OG-

Molly briefs Kinders and asks him to brief Charles. She's concerned about the risks involved in any mission to apprehend Badrai and knows she needs to stay focussed. She has to get the lads home in one piece. She needs to get Charles home in one piece. She can't be doing that and dealing with whatever has gone wrong between them.

She knows Charles was trying to catch her eye in the mastiff, but she needs to keep her distance from him until they are home and safe.

-OG-

Molly is in another conference with Major Beck & Major Morley. This time they are joined by Kinders, Qaseem, Charles and Captain Taj.

Major Morley explains that their latest new intelligence suggests that Badrai is planning a significant terror attack in Kabul, which may also be targeting Bashira. Badrai is likely to be travelling by truck, to be armed and to be carrying a large quantity of explosives.

American Intelligence is expecting confirmation of the vehicle and route imminently. The mission is planned and the final mission briefing is scheduled for 20:00.

Molly is relieved to get through the planning conference without looking at or needing to talk directly to Charles.

-OG-

Molly is in her cabin putting on her combat gear when there is a knock at the door. She shouts 'enter' and is a bit surprised to see it is Major Beck. He steps in and closes the door.

"Sir, is everythin' ok, Sir?"

"Yes, I just wanted to check that you are ok…. with this mission coming so soon after your leave."

"I'm fine Sir. It's a dangerous mission, but the plan is good, 'opefully we'll be back in Bastion by breakfast."

"Good." He surprises her with his next question, "Is everything ok between you and Private James? I couldn't help noticing some…. tension between you in the planning conference."

Fuck, fuckity, fuck. She knows she can't bluff this out with Beck and she's going to have to come clean and trust that he believes her.

She takes a deep breath, "Back at the FOB we realised we were developin' feelings for each other. We discussed it and both agreed that nothin' could happen whilst we were on tour and that we would wait out. Sir, you 'ave to believe me when I tell you that nothin' inappropriate has 'appened. We've developed a good friendship but nothin' more."

She decides to not tell him about what has happened since she got back from leave because she's not entirely sure what has happened and doesn't think this additional information will help her case.

"OK, Molly. Thank you for telling me. I do believe and trust you. Please don't make me regret this."

"Sir. Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry to not 'ave reported this earlier." Although she feels lighter for having finally talked to Beck, she also knows she's put him in an incredibly difficult position.

-OG-

In any other situation, Beck knows he wouldn't hesitate to immediately transfer Private James out of the platoon to protect them all, but both James and Molly are critical to this mission and there just isn't time to change the plans at this late stage without causing a huge shit-storm with his CO and an embarrassing situation with the Americans.

On reflection, despite the potential trouble this relationship with James could bring, he is actually rather pleased that Molly finally seems to have found herself someone special. She's an exceptional soldier, who has proved herself time and time again and is certainly not likely to risk everything she has achieved for some silly flirtation. He knows there have been a few short-lived romances with civilians in the past, but she has always chosen the Army over these relationships and he has often felt that she's missing out on love and the happiness it brings.

Molly clearly needs to be with someone who is not intimidated by her brilliance, someone who understands her way of life and someone who is able to support her ambitions. From what he's seen of Private James he is clearly up to the job and able to hold his own with her. In fact, James is proving himself as a very capable soldier, who could have an impressive career ahead of him too. Despite the difference in their ranks, Molly and James have shown themselves to be a great team on tour.

Beck knows he couldn't have got where he has today without the support and love of his wonderful wife, and allows himself a few minutes to think fondly about her.

-OG-

Charles cannot believe what he has just seen.

Major Beck leaving Molly's cabin.

He was right about those two all along. Molly's heart does not belong to him, it belongs to someone else. He's crushed all over again, and feels himself spiralling into a foul and dangerous mood.

-OG-


	20. Chapter 20

**Camp Bastion**

Major Morley is leading the final mission briefing. He's outlining the plan to apprehend Badrai at an existing ANA bridge checkpoint en-route to Kabul. It is imperative that the mission is covert, so as to not alert Taliban spotters who will warn Badrai. As such, 2 Section will travel to the region by helicopter and make their way, under the cover of darkness, along an irrigation ditch to the checkpoint 3kms away. At the checkpoint, they will wait out in a nearby compound to be met by an ASF contact. Once Badrai's vehicle has been stopped, Private James will be called to positively ID the target, who will then be apprehended.

Molly addresses the lads, "This mission will determine 'ow successful our time in Afghanistan 'as been. If Badrai eludes us, lives will be lost. One life, is one too many." As she says this she is aware that all eyes of her section are focussed intently on her, all except Charles who is just staring through her with a look of utter contempt on his face.

-OG-

 **Afghan countryside**

As they land and take cover in the irrigation ditch, Captain Dawes instructs him to lead off, "Right Smurf, central in the ditch, edgin' forward. Everyone else focus up. Keep a couple of metres between you and the person in front of you. Let's go." He's happy, he's her lead man again. He's kept his promise, he's made up for his earlier mistakes. He's made sure that Captain Dawes and Charles Bloody James have not been allowed to spend time alone together. He's protected her from risking everything. He's pretty sure that whatever was going on between them has ended as James has been a miserable twat recently.

-OG-

The lads are moving off along the ditch in a line, Molly comes up close to Charles and whispers, "I don't know what has gone wrong between us. You can 'ate me if it helps, but I'm not lettin' you out of my sight. I'm gettin' you 'ome in one piece."

Before he has a chance to respond, she indicates for him to move off and she follows behind.

2 Section proceed along the ditch in silence. It is completely pitch dark and everyone feels the adrenalin pumping. Without any warning, there is huge flash of light and an almighty crack above their heads which sounds like a mortar shell exploding. Everyone panics, taking cover and fearing the worst.

Charles's first instinct is to turn around and check Molly is ok. Satisfied she's not hurt, he then quickly runs up the line checking on everyone else.

Molly orders everyone to stay down while she assesses the situation. Moments later she feels the first drop of rain, and feels an immense sense of relief, "It's thunder. It's bleedin' thunder. Rain in Afghan?! I'm so not bookin' this again next year."

She allows the lads a moment to calm down, "Right, everyone focus up. Smurf, on you go."

-OG-

Several hours later they reach the compound, secure it and await their ASF contact. It has been a tricky journey, made harder by the torrential rain and they are all dirty, hungry and exhausted. Molly arranges a guard duty rota, instructs Charles to set up a temporary med centre in a side room and for everyone to get some rest.

-OG-

Charles is sat in the side room alone, trying to collect his thoughts. Once again, he's doubting the conclusions he's jumped to about Molly and Major Beck. He knows she's not the sort of person to play with another person's emotions in the way he's been imagining. She has always been honest and fair with him and the lads. He also knows that when that thunder hit, when he thought it was the end, all he wanted was her. He knows he needs to speak to her alone, to sort out this mess, but that it will have to wait until they get back to Bastion because he can't distract her from this mission and he needs to think carefully about what his going to say.

At that exact moment Molly enters the room, quietly closing the metal door behind her. "Well done, James. It's all lookin' ship shape."

"I've kept most of it in the med Bergen Boss, in case we need it at the checkpoint." God this is awkward. He doesn't know what to say and stalls for time keeping the conversation professional, "It's not an ideal situation here if we're attacked from the south up here…."

She abruptly cuts in, clearly not interested in talking about the mission, "You ok?"

He's still not sure what to say, and responds too defensively, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been blowin' 'ot and cold since I got back from leave and you could hardly look me in the eye durin' the mission briefin', and when you did you looked like you wanted me dead. What's goin' on?"

Before he can stop himself, he blurts out, "I know about you and Major Beck."

"What are you talkin' about Charles? What do you mean me and Major Beck?".

She's clearly confused and he although he already knows he's got this badly wrong, he can't help himself, "I saw you together… embracing… in your tent before you went on leave and I saw him leaving your cabin last night before the final mission briefing."

With the patience of someone talking to a small child, she explains, "Charles, you prannet, Beck was in me tent comfortin' me because he 'ad just told me that my Nan had had a stroke. That's why I 'ad to go home. She died Charles, but I got there in time to say goodbye. Beck was in me cabin last night checkin' I was ok with the mission comin' so soon after me leave. There is no me and Major Beck, well not in the way you think. I've told you before, he's more like a father to me, well more like a father than my Dad has ever been."

Now knowing the real reason for her sadness in the tent, knowing how much her Nan meant to her, he now not only feels like a jealous idiot but also like a complete shit. "Oh my god Molly, I am so sorry. I've been such a jealous idiot. I should have trusted you, I should have talked to you, I should have been there for you. Please forgive me. I am so sorry."

She can see in his eyes that he is truly sorry, but she isn't going to let him off the hook completely, "You really 'urt me."

He can't bear the upset look on her face, he closes the distance between them and tentatively takes her face in his hands, "All I want is to make you happy. In that ditch…"

She looks deep into his eyes, "Frightened the life out of me. I thought it was the end."

He's tenderly stroking her cheeks, holding her gaze, "So did I.. I turned and looked at you… you were all I wanted Molly. I want you to be the last thing I see."

She feels exactly the same, "Ditto."

He desperately wants to kiss her, but doesn't want to jeopardise anything between them. He can wait out. Instead he rests his forehead on hers and holds her face gently in a tender embrace.

After a few seconds, he's taken by surprise when Molly puts her hands behind his head and urgently pulls him down towards her and kisses him firmly. Instantly he's responding; their lips crashing together, their tongues hungrily exploring each other, their passion building quickly. They're both frantically trying to kiss away the hurt of the last couple of weeks.

They are startled by Smurf shouting, "Boss, target on the way!". They break apart just before Smurf barges into the room. Molly snaps back into Captain mode and walks out of the room, leaving Smurf and James staring at each other awkwardly.

-OG-


	21. Chapter 21

**We're getting there... stay with me! I won't leave us hanging with this chapter's ending for too long and will update again tomorrow.**

 **Bridge checkpoint**

Molly is in conference with the ANA contact, with Qaseem translating. The truck has been stopped and it is time for them to leave the compound. She gives the lads one final briefing. "Right, listen in. We're together and we're in one piece. And that's 'ow we're gonna leave once we've ID'd Badrai. Is that understood?"

"Boss."

"I am proud to serve alongside each and every one of you. You make me the solider I am. Smurf, lead out."

-OG-

They head towards the checkpoint which stands at the end of a bridge. A truck is stopped at the checkpoint barrier. As they get closer to the bridge, Molly directs the lads into covering positions. "Smurf, yer with me, James & Qaseem."

They cross the bridge towards the truck, Molly spots a farmer watching them from the river bank. "Smurf, eyes on that farmer and coverin' west." He takes up a defensive position half way across the bridge, whilst Molly, Charles and Qaseem continue the short way to the back of the truck.

"Qaseem, talk to the driver. James, yer to examine the back of the truck."

Inside the truck Charles sees four women, wearing niqabs and burqas, their faces fully covered except for their eyes. There are also two young girls sitting on the women's laps.

Molly is keeping an eye on the conversation Qaseem is having with the driver and covering

James at the back of the truck. "Everythin' lookin' as it should do, James?"

James is looking trying to look at the women, but it is difficult as they are all looking at the floor avoiding his eyes. They seem nervous. "Something isn't right Boss."

Suddenly there is the sound of a gunshot. Molly and James instinctively drop down on one knee. Molly calls over the radio, "Was that contact? She looks around, expecting to see the farmer holding a gun, but he's just looking on as mystified as everyone else as to what just happened. "Does anyone have eyes on? Wait out."

Charles spots Smurf dropping to the ground. "Boss, Smurf is down."

She shouts, "Smurf, are you hit? Talk to me?". There is no response. She's contemplating their next move, quickly deciding they need to check on Smurf first and then continue the truck search.

"James. On me. Check Smurf. I'll cover you."

As Charles approaches Smurf, he sees that he's having some sort of violent seizure, but doesn't appear to have been shot. He suspects that Smurf accidentally discharged his weapon as he started fitting. He tries to make Smurf as comfortable as possible. "Boss, he's having a seizure. There's nothing I can do for him until it stops. He needs to be medevac'd out, could be something serious."

She's just starting to radio this information in when there is suddenly movement at the back of the truck. Charles looks up and immediately realises that one of the burqa'd women is in-fact Badrai and that he has a gun. "Boss, it's Badrai! He's in the burqa. Everyone take cover!" Badrai, jumps from the lorry pulling off the niqab, looks coldly at Charles and takes aim.

Molly, seeing this happening, moves to put herself between Badrai and Charles & Smurf, fearlessly protecting her soldiers. As she takes aim towards Badrai, she is struck by a volley of bullets. Charles moves over to her, appalled at what he has just witnessed and starts assessing horrific injuries to her abdomen and lower leg. "Man down, man down. One Cat A, urgent medevac required. MIST out, wait out."

He's methodically working on her injuries, attempting to stem the bleeding, reassuring her "Just stay with me alright. You're going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here". He knows he is on the edge of panic, but has to stay focussed, he has save her.

She's groaning quietly in agony, bravely fighting the pain surging through her body.

He's vaguely aware of the chaos going on around him as the rest of 2 Section attempt to locate Badrai. He looks up and realises Badrai is in his sight. In a split second, he reaches down and pulls Molly's pistol from its holster, carefully takes aim, and shoots Badrai sending him sprawling to the ground.

Without hesitating he's back to caring for Molly, who's starting to lose consciousness. "Stay with me Boss, alright, stay with me. Stay with me."

"Charles?" She suddenly looks terrified.

He grabs her hand and whispers, "Oi, that's Private James to you Dawesy."

She doesn't reply. She's gone.

-OG-


	22. Chapter 22

**A Monday morning treat - 2 new chapters...**

 **Camp Bastion**

The helicopter bringing 2 Section back to Bastion has barely touched the ground as Charles is jumping down and sprinting towards the hospital.

As he approaches the operating theatres, he sees Molly being rushed down the corridor on a trolley. She's unconscious, looks deathly pale and is covered in tubes and a foil blanket. He tries to catch the attention of the medical staff, but they're too busy to talk to him and he watches helplessly as she is wheeled away.

As he's standing there in a state of shock he sees Smurf, also unconscious, being pushed along by another medical team. They are in less of a hurry and one of the nurses takes pity on him, "Can I help you Private?"

Noting her rank, "Ma'am. I was the medic with them in the field. How are they doing?"

"We've sedated Private Smith, he has a suspected brain tumour and needs further tests."

"And Captain Dawes?"

"She's in a serious condition. She had to be resuscitated twice in the MERT. We're doing everything we can. The next 24 hours will be critical."

"Can I see her?"

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I have to go. From what I've heard they're only alive because of you. You did well."

As she leaves he slumps to the floor, head in hands, and can't stop the tears from streaming down his filthy face.

-OG-

It is later. Charles has gathered himself together and is just sitting, staring blankly at the corridor wall, anxiously waiting for news.

He is eventually found by Kinders, who gently but firmly tells him that he is needed to give a statement for the after-action report.

Although he can't bear to leave the hospital without seeing Molly again, he knows he can't make a fuss without attracting unwanted attention. Reluctantly he gets to his feet and leaves, desperately hoping she is going to survive.

-OG-

Major Beck has spent the last few hours, with a disconsolate 2 Section, conducting interviews for the after-action report. He hasn't uncovered anything which suggests that anyone is to blame for what happened on the bridge or that there was any lapse in judgement from Captain Dawes or anyone else during the whole mission. It seems pretty clear that Private Smith's untimely seizure was the cause of the chaos which led to Molly getting shot by Badrai whilst protecting Private Smith and Private James and which resulted Private James taking that fateful shot at Badrai. Damn Molly for being so bloody brave and courageous.

He turns his attention to the young man in front of him. Private James has just finished his statement, which confirms everything Beck has already been told.

Private James doesn't seem to appreciate the significance of his actions in the aftermath of Molly's shooting. The doctors in the hospital were categorical that the treatment he administered in the field was exceptional; keeping her alive until the MERT arrived on the scene. Although Molly has sustained significant injuries and is still critically ill, the doctors are confident she will be stable enough to be transferred to the U.K. soon. By all accounts the single shot James took, which incapacitated but did not kill Badrai, in the middle of giving treatment was also exceptional. American Intelligence are delighted to have one of their most wanted top Taliban men in custody.

He looks at Private James and although he's conducting himself with complete professionalism, Beck can see the anguish in his eyes and knows that this is in a large part due to his feelings for Molly.

Beck is acutely conscious that what he is about to say and do is against Army protocol but this situation is way beyond normal. "Private James. I am aware that you and Captain Dawes have developed feelings for each other during the tour, and that you both agreed to 'wait out'."

Private James looks up, panic written all over his face. "Sir, Captain Dawes has not done anything wrong. It's all my fault, I chased her."

"Relax Private James. Captain Dawes told me everything before the mission. You are not in trouble, there will be no repercussions for either of you. In a couple of days, your platoon will be leaving Bastion for decompression in Cyprus. But, when you get back to Brize Norton you will be granted immediate leave for 24 hours….. you will not have to travel back to barracks with the rest of the platoon…. should you wish to go and see Captain Dawes. She's being transferred to Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham and I'll be adding you to her NOK record."

Charles is astounded by what he has just been told, "Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Well we do have a modicum of compassion in the British Army. Even so, I trust you'll be discreet for the time being, let the noise about this tour die down before making anything public."

"Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir."

"And James, please look after her. She is very special."

-OG-


	23. Chapter 23

**Camp Bastion**

2 Section are getting ready to leave Bastion. Qaseem is also leaving, having completed his service and is dressed in civilian clothes.

Charles approaches his friend, "Wow, nearly didn't recognise you Qaseem."

"It's me…. So you're off to Cyprus now?"

"Yes. Decompression then normalisation. Doesn't feel very normal at the moment though."

"It will do. Takes a long time. But one day…. Everything feels normal again."

Charles extends his hand, "I guess this is it. Goodbye Qaseem."

Qaseem shakes Charles' hand, "Goodbye Charles, my friend. Take care of your Captain." He walks away without needing to say anything more.

-OG-

 **Cyprus**

Charles is sat on the beach, staring out across the sand and towards the sea. He is finding decompression absolute torture.

He can't stop replaying Molly's shooting in his head and can only see her terrified face before she lost consciousness. He is struggling to remember their happy times in the FOB and what she looked like when she smiled. It all seems like such a long time ago.

He's been doing his best to join the lads in the never-ending games of beach volley ball but his heart is not in it. The lads seem to know he is not his usual self, but don't appear to suspect the real reason, largely leaving him to himself. They seem to accept that he's more deeply affected because he was the medic and had to deal with the aftermath of the shooting.

He's joined by Kinders, who offers him a can of drink, "There you go."

"You're a gent. And there isn't many of us left, as my granddad said."

"Don't fancy a dip in the sea, no?"

Charles doesn't answer. In any other circumstances, he'd normally be the first person into the sea, the beach is one of his favourite places to be, but he just can't face it. He merely shrugs, hoping Kinders will get the hint and leave him alone.

"There's people here you can talk to, you know."

Charles can feel his frustration rising, "I'm talking to you."

Kinders isn't giving up, "You know what I'm talking about."

Charles knows that even if he wanted to, he can't talk to anyone here about how he is feeling, "I just want to go home. This is pointless."

"It's decompression."

"If we were complete I'd understand. But we're not, we're two down."

"Look, I know you feel guilty because the Boss was shot whilst protecting you and Smurf, but she's in the best possible hands." Charles realises that this must be what all the lads are thinking. This is why they are leaving him alone. They think it is his fault that their Captain was shot.

"Thank God he's gonna be alright."

Charles can feel the fear rising, "What do you mean by that? You said thank you "he's" going to be alright, like the Boss isn't?"

"The Boss has gonna have to have an operation. There's been complications."

Charles feels a tight knot in his stomach, and thinks he might be sick. Despite being briefly reconciled in the compound at the bridge there is so much Charles wants and needs to say to Molly. Information on her condition hasn't been particularly forthcoming and he doesn't actually know if she's even conscious yet. He's petrified that if she is, that she might not remember their reconciliation due to the trauma of the shooting. It's crushing him that she could be lying there in hospital alone, without knowing how much she means to him. God, he was such a jealous fool when she got back from leave. He vows to never let himself act like that again.

Although he's used to waiting out, he is literally counting down the seconds until they get back to Brize Norton and he can be reunited with Molly.

-OG-

 **Brize Norton**

Charles is met by his parents, who are shocked at the sight of their son. Although he's tanned and physically healthy, they can immediately tell there is something very wrong with him. His face looks exhausted as though he has not slept for weeks, his body language is dejected and his eyes sad. This shadow of their son is not what they were expecting at all. His letters home during tour were so positive and full of adventure. Although they have been worried for his safety in Afghan, they've also been so happy that he's finally found something purposeful in his life. He'd even written about a girl he'd met, a fellow soldier, who he seemed to have struck up quite a friendship with. If they hadn't known better they would have assumed he was in love with her.

His mother gives him an enormous hug, "You've come back to me." She can't help but shed a few tears.

His father wraps an arm around his son, "Can you come home before barracks so we can look after you?"

"Sorry Dad. No, I've got to go to barracks first, I'll be home in a few days." He feels awful for lying to his parents, but knows they'll understand. He can't explain everything to them at the moment. Right now, he needs to get to Birmingham.

-OG-


	24. Chapter 24

**So we've arrived at the long awaited reunion in hospital ... enjoy! x**

 **One further chapter and a short epilogue to go.**

 **Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Birmingham**

It is early evening when he arrives on the ICU and gives his name at the desk. A nurse shows him to some seats outside an empty private room and explains, "Captain Dawes is in theatre. It's an emergency operation. No-one expected this latest bleed. She's going to be in theatre for a long time. Why don't you get some rest?"

Charles sits and waits. At some point he dozes off, exhaustion from travelling and the stress of the last few weeks finally winning.

-OG-

In the early hours, he's awoken by the sound of Molly being brought back from theatre. He stands and asks the nurse, "How is she?".

"We'll be monitoring her throughout the night and let's see where we are in the morning."

"Thank you." He stands and looks through the observation window. Molly is unconscious and sedated. She looks tiny and fragile lying in the bed, surrounded by tubes and flashing machines. After a while, he goes back to his seat and drifts back off to a fitful sleep, his dreams still haunted by visions of Molly getting shot on the bridge.

-OG-

He's awoken the following morning by the nurse gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Private James, wake up. She's starting to wake up; you can go in and see her now."

Her words are enough to have him quickly on his feet and entering her room. He sits by her bedside, takes her hand in his and lovingly strokes her fingers, gradually entwining their fingers together. He kisses her hand and holds it against his lips.

"Charles?"

"Oi, that's Private James to you, Dawesy."

"Are you really here?"

"Well I'm drug free and I can see you so…. I guess I must be here."

-OG-

A short time later, a man and woman burst into the room with a gigantic teddy bear and a helium 'get well soon' balloon. "Molls, you're awake. We've been so worried. We got the call that you'd been rushed into theatre for an emergency operation. We came as soon as we could. Shazza's looking after the little bleeders. Yer Dad 'ired a Corsa and drove us 'ere."

"Yeah Molls, I 'aven't driven for 20 years. I was shit then and 'aven't improved!"

Charles looks on in amusement, knowing the instant they came through the door with the ridiculous teddy bear and balloon which are so non-Molly, that this is Dave and Belinda, Molly's parents. She's told him so many funny stories about them and they are exactly how she has described them. She's also told him about how they just don't understand her or her Army life at all and how difficult it was for them to accept her decisions in the early years of her career. He knows that their relationship has improved over recent years, but that Molly does not look to, or get, much in the way of emotional support from them.

Charles attempts to release Molly's hand, but she holds onto it tightly giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Mum, Dad. This is Charles James. Charles, meet me parents, Dave & Belinda."

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Dawes." Good manners prevailing, Charles reluctantly releases himself from Molly's hand and goes over to shake theirs.

"I met Charles in Afghanistan. I wouldn't be 'ere if it weren't for 'im."

He attempts a weak joke, "Yes, sorry about that."

"What I mean is 'e saved my life. I would have bled out if it weren't for 'is prompt actions…"

Dave and Belinda are staring at him slightly dumbfounded, unsure what to make of the situation.

Molly doesn't offer any further explanation to her parents as to who he is and why a soldier is in her hospital room, holding her hand. Surprisingly, he's not offended by this at all and knows that she will explain everything to her parents when she's ready, when she's stronger.

He decides to give her some time with her parents alone, "Right, I'd better go. I don't want to miss out on the hospital breakfast."

"It's good to see you Charles."

"Ditto."

"Come back to me". She smiles and winks at him, "... very soon."

-OG-

As Charles walks past the nurse station, the nurse who has been looking after Molly all night asks him if he is the medic who saved the Captain. She seems to know some of the story of the shooting on the bridge and if she finds it odd that he, a Private, is here visiting a Captain and is listed on her NOK, she doesn't show it.

The nurse tells Charles that the other soldier from his platoon is also in the hospital, on one of the neurology wards, recovering well from an operation to remove a brain tumour and that she can arrange a visit if he wants. Charles isn't sure he does want to see Smurf or what he will say to him, but agrees.

-OG-

Smurf is sat in bed, head wrapped in a bandage playing with his phone.

Charles coughs quietly to announce his arrival. "How you feeling Smurf?"

"I'm lucky to be alive…... I knows I owe that to you and Captain Dawes".

Charles knows he needs to address what Smurf may or may not have seen in the compound at the checkpoint, "Look Smurf, things got a bit out of control out in Afghan..."

"James, you don't need to worry. I'm not saying anything about you and the Captain to anyone. I've said I don't remember anything in the run up to my seizure. To be honest, I don't think I was thinking straight for most of the tour. I didn't feel like myself, but thought I was just fragged after what happened to Geraint and then what with getting shot."

"I'm sorry Smurf, I should have realised something wasn't right, I was the medic."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologising. I was a dick to you on tour. You've saved my life two times now."

Smurf's phone pings and he shows Charles a picture message of 2 Section in the hospital reception. "Besides I think you should make yourself scarce unless you want to explain to the lads what you're doing here. Now go, you should be with the Captain."

-OG-

Charles is back outside Molly's room after having had a dreadful cup of coffee and a mediocre sandwich in the hospital cafeteria and carefully managing to avoid meeting any of 2 Section.

He looks through the observation window and sees a nurse doing observations on Molly. She's sat up in bed and looks a hundred times better than she did earlier. Molly nods her head to him and he enters the room, sitting on the side of her bed.

He picks up her hand and gently strokes it, "Hey you. Have your parents gone?"

"Yes, there's only one thing worse than not havin' yer parents turn up, and that's yer parents turnin' up!"

Charles smirks, amazed but so happy that she's back and bantering hours after an emergency operation. He has missed this so much. "They were exactly like you've described them."

"Yes, sorry about that. That wasn't quite 'ow I wanted you to meet them."

"A bit previous there, weren't you Dawesy?" He can't resist, "Or should I say, Molls?!"

She giggles, "What's so bleedin' 'ilarious about Molls?!"

He doesn't answer. She sees a serious look come onto his face, as though he's searching for his next words. He's running his hand through his hair, a signal she now recognises as something he does when he's nervous. She is loving their return to happy bantering and tries to keep the mood light. "I must look a right state. I've still got Afghan grime in my hair."

He's still staring at her, marvelling at how beautiful she is and just so utterly relieved he is that she is alive. He cups her cheek with his hand, looking deeply into her eyes, "You look perfect."

"I don't do perfect. It don't suit me."

He finds the courage to ask the question he's been worrying about, "Molly, I'm so sorry about what happened when you got back from leave and how I acted….. do you remember much about the mission?"

"Yes Charles, I remember everythin' about the mission, well up until I got shot. It's a little 'azy after that.

"I don't think I could have actually lived with myself if I'd managed to get you killed."

"It wasn't yer fault Charles….. now come 'ere….. I've been desperate to kiss you since we first kissed."

He doesn't need to be asked twice. He leans in towards her face, gently lifting her chin and kisses her. This kiss is different to their first kiss in the checkpoint compound; it is slow, lingering, tender and loving. This kiss banishes the misunderstandings and heartache of the last few weeks. This kiss signifies the end of waiting out. This kiss marks the start of their lives together.

Eventually, Charles reluctantly pulls away. "Molly, I'm really sorry but I have to go back to barracks today. Major Beck granted me 24 hours leave to come and visit you, but I'll have to leave soon."

She's not able to hide the disappointment from her face, but is also suddenly feeling incredibly tired and can feel the need to sleep taking hold, "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I will and I'll come back to you as soon my leave starts."

In a few minutes, she's sleeping peacefully and he knows he has to go. He gently brushes a few stray hairs away from her face and places a soft kiss her forehead. He scribbles his phone number on a piece of paper and leaves it by her bedside. He starts to leave the room, when suddenly he has an idea. He goes back over to her and carefully writes, in his beautiful handwriting, "I love you Dawesy, C x" on her forearm.

-OG-


	25. Chapter 25

**Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Birmingham, 2 weeks later**

Molly is packing up the last of her things into her Bergen, eagerly waiting for Charles to arrive. She looks down at her forearm and smiles at Charles' love message, which she has been careful to not rub off.

He was true to his word and came back to her as soon as his leave started. He's been visiting her daily ever since. They've spent long hours happily chatting and bantering, carrying on where they left off at the FOB before everything turned to shit.

They've also been planning their next steps. He was insistent she come and stay with him at his parents' house in Bath. She was initially resistant to this idea, thinking it would be awkward for all except Charles. However, once he explained that his parents would be away for a few weeks at their house on Lake Garda and that he effectively has a private apartment on one floor of the house complete with kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom, she couldn't really find a reason to object.

She couldn't honestly imagine recuperating in the cramp and chaos of her parent's house and she wasn't really well enough to return to barracks.

There is the added advantage to his plan, as a trained medic, Charles is actually very good at caring for her; practically in terms of changing dressings and managing her pain medication, but also instinctively knowing when she needs to rest and also gently encouraging her with her exercises and pushing her forward with her recovery. Together with her resolute determination to get better, they make a great team and her doctors are delighted with her progress so far.

-OG-

 **Bath**

Charles pulls up outside his parent's house and looks across at Molly. He can't quite believe that she is here and with him. He wasn't totally sure if she would accept his plan of coming the stay with him, but in the end, she didn't take too much persuading.

After his first visit to Molly in hospital, he told his parents everything and they were surprisingly unsurprised. In fact, they were the ones who suggested that he should bring Molly home to recuperate and who hastily arranged a trip to Italy to coincide with her discharge.

If he thought she looked beautiful in army combats and a hospital gown, she is completely stunning in her casual civilian clothes. The anticipation of finally being alone with her, with no interruptions, has almost been too much for him. He's been uncharacteristically quiet on the journey because he has been trying to concentrate on driving them safely, pushing away his thoughts about what might happen when they get to the house. Months and months of waiting out and he's more than a little bit concerned about physically hurting her and whether he can live up to the occasion.

He steps out of the car and rushes round to open her door. He grabs her Bergen from the boot and leads her up to the house, holding her arm as she walks slowly, her recovering leg now in an aircast boot.

They are barely inside the door before she is pulling him towards her, kissing him hungrily and passionately. He returns her kisses, groaning internally as he feels his erection growing as she pushes herself against him.

He pauses, "Are you sure you're ready for this Molly?"

She sniggers, "Yes Charles, you numpty, I am most definitely ready for this. No more waitin' out." She gives him one of her killer smiles, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Just be a little bit gentle with me." Not needing any more invitation, he effortlessly lifts her into his arms and carries her upstairs to his bedroom.

-OG-

 **Just a short epilogue to go...**


	26. Chapter 26

**EPILOGUE**

 **Sandhurst, 12 months later**

Molly is standing watching as the Officer Cadets take part in the Sovereign's Parade, marking their passing out from Royal Military Academy Sandhurst.

Her heart is bursting with pride as she spots Charles, tall and handsome in his uniform, march past.

It was soon after the Afghan tour that Major Beck recommended Charles for officer training and within one month he'd started on the 44-week course at Sandhurst. Charles had been reluctant to leave her whilst she was still recovering, but she'd insisted he grab the opportunity knowing that this was his chance to be brilliant. He was never meant to be a Private; with his education, intellect and background plus the skills he'd shown on tour, this was his destiny.

It has been an incredible, but tough, year during which time their relationship has strengthened, grown and become everything she hoped it would be when they were waiting out in Afghan. There have been no further misunderstandings; just lots of laughter, love and passion. They now talk about everything, including their hopes for a future together. They share a powerful emotional chemistry which is more than matched by an amazing physical attraction.

The waiting out during his three 14-week terms were hard on them both, but they more than made up for it during his 2-week leaves in between terms. They spend their 'together' time at his parent's house, which is perfect because it is well away from barracks and they have total privacy. Sometimes they don't leave bed for days on end, sometimes they go out on dates like any other young couple in love.

His parents have been amazing, they've welcomed her completely into their home and their lives and she has grown very close to them.

Her parents are accepting of Charles, in the same way they are accepting of her life in the Army, but they don't pretend or make much effort to understand either.

Her recovery has been steady. She had several months of rehabilitation at Headley Court and was cleared fit for active duty six months after the shooting. She has returned to barracks and regimental duties, awaiting her next deployment which will most likely be a short humanitarian tour to Africa.

They 'came-out', about their relationship, to 2 Section soon after she was cleared fit for active duty. The lads had arranged a night out to celebrate and as it coincided with Charles' leave after his second term at Sandhurst, they decided to go for it. The looks on 2 Sections' faces were priceless, when they walked into the pub hand-in-hand, the penny dropping quicker with some of the Section than others. The only person not there was Smurf, who took medical discharge, returned to Wales and is training to be a mechanic. He had been true to his word and kept his knowledge of their relationship to himself.

She is brought back to the present by the presentation of the Sword of Honour, awarded to the Officer Cadet considered by the Commandant to be, overall, the best of the course. She's slightly taken aback but completely ecstatic as Charles is called to receive the award. She looks at his parents, who are shedding joyous tears and doesn't think she could actually be any happier. Although she would never admit it, life is perfect. They are soon joined by Charles and share a huge, loving hug.

His parents break away to give them a moment together. He pulls her towards him, she slips her arms around his waist, as he steals a brief but deliberate kiss.

"Missed you"

"Ditto"

THE END

-OG-

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and staying with me. Charles and Molly got their HEA. I've had so much fun writing this... x**


End file.
